Love Is The Devil
by bomipark6104
Summary: [CHAP UP!] Bakhyun. Nona Muda yang begitu sempurna bak seorang putri dari kayangan. Memiliki sifat ceria dan hangat. Namun, sayang, ketika seorang Butler pribadinya datang maka kehidupannya berubah. Sosok itu begitu misterius, bak iblis yang harus dipatuhi. [ Chanbaek, slight kaisoo, M, Nc, BDSM, RnR, Don't Like Don't Read! GS! ]
1. Prolog

_2017.07.13_

 **BOMIPARK6104**

 _PRESENT._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _ **LOVE**_ **is the** _ **DEVIL**_

 **[Prolog]**

 **ChanBaek and OC**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Suatu pagi yang cerah, terlihat seorang butler membangunkan nona mudanya dari tidurnya yang pulas, memasuki kamar sang nona, melihat kasur sang nona yang cukup berantakan dikarenakkan aktifitas malam.

"Nona, selamat pagi, waktunya bangun." ucapnya begitu halus.

"Mmm, aku bangun,"

"Baiklah, segera mandi, Nyonya dan Tuan besar sudah berangkat dini hari, jadi saya akan membantu anda berpakaian sekolah"

"Hmmm" deheman sang nona muda, segera meninggalkan kasur empuknya dan menuju pintu kamar mandinya, tanpa mengetahui senyuman miring tipis sang butler.

-LITD-

"ohh..."

"Kahh-uuh semmpithhh shh"

"l-lagi"

-LITD-

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

"aku? Kau tak perlu tau Nona mudaku"

-LITD-

 _ **TBC/ STOP?**_

 _ **yup, ini ff comeback ku^^ Gimana sama ini cerita? menarik kah? 25+ review aku lanjut**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **btw, disini ada yang ikut SM global audition? aku ikut waktu di JKT tgl 8, ada yg ikut? no brp?**_

 _ **and follow ig ku yuk**_

 _ **channel youtube juga "EYES NEVER LIE" [JANGAN PAKE"]**_

 _ **THANKS^^**_

 _ **-BOMIPARK6104-**_


	2. Chapter 01

_2017.09.04_

 _DI FF INI AKU BUAT SEMACAM MISTERI YANG HARUS KALIAN PECAHKAN SENDIRI KARENA AKU AKAN MEMBERITAHUKAN JAWABANNYA DI AKHIR CERITA, KIRA-KIRA AKAN ADA 14 ATAU 16 CHAP. SATU SAJA KALIAN DAPAT MEMECAHKANNYA MAKA UDAH BISA KETEBAK. UNTUK AWAL BELUM BISA KASIH CLUE YANG BANYAK TAPI NANTI AKAN MUNCUL PERLAHAN, SO... PECAHKAN MISTERINYA YA..._

 _ **Q &A**_

 _ **Q : APAKAH AKAN BIKIN VERSI YAOI?**_

 _ **A : IYA, AKU EMANG UDAH BIKIN VERSI YAOI JUGA, JADI INI ADA DUA VERSI TAPI AKN DIRILIS NANTI.**_

 _ **Q : INI SERIUS ADA BDSM?**_

 _ **A : IYA KOK AKUKAN ORANGNYA SERIUS/MALAH CURHAT/ LIAT NANTI YA HEHE**_

 _._

 _._

 **BOMIPARK6104**

 _PRESENT._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _ **LOVE**_ **is the** _ **DEVIL**_

 **Chap** _ **1**_

' _ **Our first meet'**_

 **ChanBaek and OC**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

Suara kicauan burung mulai terdengar, sang mentari pun mulai menunjukkan cahayanya, bertanda dimulainya aktivitas manusia, begitu pun dengan para maid di rumah bak istana itu. Mereka sibuk dengan tugas yang mereka punya, dimulai dari para bodyguard yang telah bergantian tuk mengelilingi rumah sang majikan, para koki pun mulai sibuk membuat sarapan, pekerja kebun pun mulai sibuk dengan tanaman, para maid sibuk mulai membersihkan rumah hingga ke sudut-sudut.

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, terdengar suara yang memecahkan telinga,

"APA MENGUNDURKAN DIRI LAGI?"

"Iya, tuan, baru tadi ia meminta saya untuk mengatakan hal ini".

"Hah.. pasti gegara Baekhyun yang selalu membenteknya kan?"

Sang maid pun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung mendengar pernyataan sang majikan yang selaku ayah kandung dari gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Hah..kalau begitu cepat buat brosur lamaran untuk mencari peganti, dan tulis disitu gaji akan kunaikkan tiga kali lipat jika berhasil mengurus anakku itu."

"Baik tuan, saya permisi" dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari sang majikan.

-LITD-

Di suatu kamar yang begitu luas, terdengar suara tawa yang begitu mengerikan,

"Hahaha, akhirnya keluar juga penjaga pribadiku itu, _bye_ Yunho oppa, keke"

Perempuan itu, Byun Baekhyun gadis berumur dua puluh tahun walaupun sudah bisa dikata menginjak dewasa, tetapi percayalah kelakuannya masih harus diurus, tak pernah belajar, keluar bermain club malam walau hanya untuk meminum minuman keras, memacari pria hanya untuk dipermainkan, hal itu lah membuat sang ayah -Byun Siwon-, mencari penjaga atau bisa dikatakan pelayan pribadinya dengan tugas mengurus, mengawasi dan yang paling penting mengatur sang putrinya. Akan tetapi kriteria itu, belum ada yang bisa, mungkin jika mengurus dan mengawasi bisa, tetapi belum ada yang bisa mengaturnya.

-LITD-

Lamaran pekerjaan itu pun telah tersebar di situs online maupun dari mulut ke mulut hingga brosur pun telah dilakukan. Hal yang dilakukan tinggal menunggu orang melamar lalu seleksi, itulah yang dilakukan oleh beberapa orang kepercayaan Byun Siwon. Hingga tak berapa lama bunyi _-TING-_ yang menandakan adanya notifikasi baru, segera mereka buka dan melihat data diri sang pelamar.

-LITD-

Mari kita beralih kebeberapa menit yang lalu, di tempat yang berbeda, tempat yang bernuasa merah dengan sedikit kuning yang merupakan emas, terlihat mengerikan jika kau berfikir logis. Namun terlihat seorang pria berbaju hitam dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan memperlihatkan jidat lebar namun seksi dengan beberapa bulir keringat yang mengalir walaupun suhu diruangan itu sudah dikatakan pas.

Lelaki itu tampak serius dengan layar laptopnya. Membaca sebuah lamaran pekerjaan dari website yang ia kenal. Dengan meng'klik' sebuah lamaran itu, terpampanglah pendaftaran dengan mengisi data diri.

Di website tersebut tidak hanya menuliskan persyaratan tetapi juga menuliskan peraturan yang harus dipatuhi, apa yang harus dilakukan, dan juga upah yang akan diberikan. Tak ayal upah yang diberikan begitu menggoyang lidah, dengan upah sebesar sepuluh juta won perbulan membuat orang menganga mengetahuinya, namun bagi lelaki ini ia tak membutuhkannya bahkan uang sebesar itu bisa ia dapatkan dalam waktu sejam.

Namun ada hal yang begitu menarik perhatiaannya, mengetahui siapa yang akan dijaga, seorang gadis berprawakan mungil mengganggu atensinya, dilihat formulir pekerjaan tersebut dan menimbang-nimbang, akankah ia mencoba pekerjaan itu atau tidak.

-LITD-

Byun Baekhyun. Setelah berbelanja dengan puas, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan spa yang berada di dekat _mall,_ 'OHSEH SPA' salah satu tempat spa terelit di Seoul, memiliki gedung bertingkat yang menjadikannya gedung pencakar langit, memiliki karyawan hingga berpuluh ribu dengan muka bak idol dan jangan lupa para pelanggannya pun tak kalah mewah.

Ia tersenyum saat akan memasuki gedung itu. Saat memasuki gedung itu, ia disapa oleh beberapa karyawan dan ia langsung menuju meja pusat untuk memesan,

"Selamat siang nona, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ucap si karyawan.

"Tentu, aku ingin melakukan pijat refleksi, pengencangan kulit wajah, dan pedi kuku tangan dan kaki. Apakah bisa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu bisa nona, baiklah tunggu sebentar" Setelah berucap demikian, sang karyawan memesan sekaligus memanggil siapa yang akan melayani pelanggannya.

'TING'

Bunyi tersebut merupakan tanda bahwa ada yang menerima, ia membuka dan membaca ruang dan nama si pemijatnya.

"Nona?" panggilnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sudah kami pesankan, nona merupakan salah satu orang yang beruntung".

"Maksudmu?"

"Nona merupakan orang yang beruntung karena akan dilayani oleh pemilik spa ini, sekarang nona silahkan menuju ruang nomor sembilan puluh empat zona ekslusif. Disana Bos kami telah menunggu".

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu terima kasih, "

Hal itu membuat, Baekhyun tersenyum, bagaimana tidak? Ia akan dipijat oleh sang pemilik spa, yang katanya seorang lelaki mapan dengan kulit putih dan muka yang mempesona, itu yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo -sahabatnya-.

 _Ruang sembilan puluh empat zona ekslusif_

 _Ruang sembilan puluh empat zona ekslusif_

 _Ruang sembilan puluh empat zona ekslusif_

Ia mengingat terus-menerus, padahal jika difikir kembali, Baekhyun tak memesan ruangan yang ekslusif karena ia tahu bahwa ruangan itu begitu memanjakan, banyaknya fasilitas yang ada, ruangan serasa milik sendiri, luas dan juga para pemijat begitu mempesona, ia tak mau kesana karena ia takut akan berkencan dengan salah satu pemijatnya, well, jika dibilang mempesona bisa saja, tapi Baekhyun memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, ia berfikir _'masa iya, aku berkencan dengan pemijat spa. Yang benar saja'_ biarlah itu menjadi pemikirannya.

 _well,_ jika kalian berfikir, bukankah Baekhyun seorang gadis yang nakal? memang, tetapi nakal dalam artian berbeda, ia memang nakal dalam hubungan, selalu menjadi pihak yang diuntungkan, ia juga tak mau diatur walaupun itu oleh ayahnya sendiri. Kalau masalah berbicara, ia akan sangat dipuji jika sedang diluar tetapi akan sangat dimaki karena berbicara yang cukup kasar pada sang ayah.

Kembali pada dirinya yang sedang sibuk berjalan menuju ruangan bernomorkan sembilan puluh empat itu. Ia pun berhasil menemukan ruangan tersebut setelah berbelok,

" _Gotcha_ " ucapnya.

Mengetuk pintu itu, hingga terdengar balasan, akhirnya ia memasuki ruangan itu. Begitu masuk ia diperlihatkan dengan seorang lelaki yang berparas begitu rupawan, hingga membuatnya meleleh ditambah lelaki itu tidak menggunakan apapun pada tubuh bagian atasnya yang menunjukkan lekukan tubuh yang begitu mendambakan otot yang sempurna hingga ada tato yang berawal dari dada sebelah kirinya yang melewati punggung belakang dan berakhir pada bahu kanannya.

"Hai, selamat siang, perkenalkan aku Oh Sehun".

"A..aku Byun Baekhyun"

-LITD-

Setelah menimbang-nimban akankah ia melamar atau tidak, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengisi formulir tersebut. Mengecek akankah adanya kekurangan atau tidak dalam formulirnya dan setelah yakin ia menekan tombol enter dan setelah beberapa detik terpampanglah bahwa data telah terkirim.

Ia pun meminum winenya dalam sekali teguk dan melihat beberapa foto yang sangat ia kenal, begitu menarik hingga ia tak tahan untuk menjilatinnya. Ia pun duduk dengan tengan memandang kearah jendelah melihat kota Seoul yang begitu padat, dan tersenyum miring.

" _sebentar lagi kau menjadi milikku. Byun Baekhyun"_ batinnya berucap.

-LITD -

Tepat pada waktu yang bersamaan. Lelaki itu tengah bermain dengan panah kecil dan meleparnya hingga mengenai sasaran yang dia inginkan.

"Gotcha, kau milikku mulai sekarang Baekhyun".

Dan,

-Ting-

Bunyi email terdengar, "Pelamarnya bernama Park Chanyeol"

Setelah itu,

Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri tiba-tiba saja terjatuh sambil memegangi dadanya, hal itu membuat Sehun kaget dan beralih padanya, namun tak ada yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun menginginkan Park Chanyeol sekarang.

-LITD-

\- **TBC -**

 **again, 25+ review next chap.**

 **A/n.**

 **Hai, pertama bomi pen ngucap maaf yang sebesarnya karena meninggalkan ni epep hampir 2 bulan ye kan? padahal kemari bilangnya kalau dah 25+ review lanjut eh tapi udah lebih masih aja dilumutin, hampura iye mah, hehe. Btw, ngomongin ff ini aku gk ngedit lagi jadi entah apa hasilnya, dan yang menjadi pertanyaanku bagaimana dengan tulisan ku sekarang apakah sudah bertambah baik? bomi sedang berusaha jadi tolong maapkan ya. namanya juga masih bocah, bomi itu masih kelas 9 smp loh kawan-kawan heheh masih 14 tahun malah heheh dan sudah menjadi author mulai kelas 7 smp heheh dasar ya bandel, thanks to ma sista yang ngasih virus fujo ke bomi heheh.**

 **kalian pengen ngobrol? curhat? atau kenalan aja? boleh kok bomi bakal tenggepin dan bomi tuh orangnya easy-going kok dan bisa diajak curhat, btw, bomi boleh bacot gak? Bomi tuh rada gimana gitu kalau temen-temen bomi udah ngomingin cowok masalahnya mereka sendiri lho yang bilang** _ **'jan ngomongin cowok terus sih, masa blabla'**_ **pake tegas lagi ngomongnya padahal bomi gk pernah ngomong soal cowok ke mereka itugeh kalau mereka nanya baru bomi jawab, tapi mereka kek gk ada habisnya ngomgng si x lah ngomong si b lah jadi bomi kangen temen bomi yang kelas 8 dimana ada temen sesama kpop walaupun gk fujo tapi mereka bisa ngerti kalau bomi tuh seorang fujo gk kek sekarang mereka bilang kalau bomi tu LGBT, terserah ya, bomi mah lelah akan tugas aja hehe mana sekarang fullday school ditambah tugas, guruku pada baek masih ngasih pr lho..**

 **kan jadi bacot, udah ah salam cinte aja tebar ciuman...**

 **kalau pen ngombrol langsung aja**

 **bisa PM BOMI.**

 **IG KU? cb thatsme -spasi ganti titik-**

 **LINE? ID= parkbyun_**

 **ChanBaek is real.**

 **-BOMIPARK6104-**


	3. Chapter 02

_2017.09._

 _DI FF INI AKU BUAT SEMACAM MISTERI YANG HARUS KALIAN PECAHKAN SENDIRI KARENA AKU AKAN MEMBERITAHUKAN JAWABANNYA DI AKHIR CERITA, KIRA-KIRA AKAN ADA 14 ATAU 16 CHAP. SATU SAJA KALIAN DAPAT MEMECAHKANNYA MAKA UDAH BISA KETEBAK. UNTUK AWAL BELUM BISA KASIH CLUE YANG BANYAK TAPI NANTI AKAN MUNCUL PERLAHAN, SO... PECAHKAN MISTERINYA YA..._

 _ **Q &A**_

 _ **Q : Chanyeol sama Baekhyun udah saling kenal kah?**_

 _ **a : Kita lihat nanti ya... heheh /ketawa jahad/**_

 _ **Q : Update seminggu berapa kali kak?**_

 _ **a : Maaf nya, Bomi belum bisa mengatasi hal seperti ini, apalagi Bomi fullday school plus ada tugas menumpuk, pentas seni, dan urusan kelas akhir.**_

 _ **Q : Next chap Baekhyun sama Sehun pacaran?**_

 _ **a : Kita lihat nanti ya.. heheh**_

 _ **Q : Ini agak supranatural kah?**_

 _ **a : iya mungkin, tapi sangat kecil ya kemungkinannya heheh,**_

 _ **SELAMAT MEMECAHKAN^^**_

 _._

 _._

 **BOMIPARK6104**

 _PRESENT._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _ **LOVE**_ **is the** _ **DEVIL**_

 **Chap 2**

' _ **Who Are You?'**_

 **ChanBaek and OC**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **JANGAN LUPA BACA A/N DIBAWAH YA^^**

Di sebuah ruangan dengan aroma yang menyejukan tubuh, terdapat dua manusia berlawan jenis, dengan yang perempuan sedang jatuh terlelap di kasur empuk sedangkan sang lelaki sedang meracik ramuan berminyak.

Oh Sehun. Lelaki yang sedang membuat ramuan, entah apa yang ia buat karena dari aroma yang tercium begitu berbeda dengan aroma yang biasanya. Cairan kuning terang keemasan itu, begitu menggiurkan. Matanya menelisik tubuh perempuan yang sedang terlelap, melihat lekuk tubuh itu secara perlahan, ia pun menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual sembari mengaduk cairan itu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar lengguhan dari sang gadis.

"Eungghh..."

Hal itu membuat Sehun secara spontan mendekati sang gadis, dan mata sipit itu pun pelan-pelan terbuka imut.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Eumm.. iya..ngomong-ngomong, aku dimana?" tanya sang gadis dengan nada keheranan, Sehun pun tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Kau tak ingat? Ini di spa, kau tiba-tiba pingsan ketika baru masuk tadi". jelas Sehun

Baekhyun. Perempuan tadi pun mencoba mengingatnya, dan ketika ia telah mengingatnya, ia pun berseru malu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mukamu memerah" Tanya Sehun.

"Eh.. aku baik, ini sudah biasa"

"Ahh, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"

"A..aku Byun Baekhyun. Panggil saja Baekhyun"

"Baiklah Baekhyun, aku Oh Sehun, cukup panggil Sehun jangan tambahkan _sii_ "

Mereka pun tersenyum. Setelah beberapa detik, Sehun pun memulai berbicara.

"Ah.. kau ingin pijat refleksi bukan?" dan dijawab dengan anggukan imut.

"Kalau begitu, jja.. buka baju dan celanamu"

"HAH?!"

-LITD-

Di suatu tempat, terpampang beberapa foto gadis mungil dari yang berukuran besar hingga kecil, dan dari pengambilan jarak jauh hingga dekat. Salah satu foto yang berada di depan meja nakas, dengan pose muka yang ceria dengan senyum indahnya, perlahan ia menyentuhnya lalu mengelus foto itu layaknya foto itu hidup.

Ia, Park Chanyeol. Mungkin menurut kalian ia adalah lelaki dengan sosok yang begitu kasar. Tidak, dia tidak seperti itu. Menurutnya, kasar adalah kata yang sangat kuno, oleh karena itu ia menyebutnya dengan kata yang tepat untuk sifatnya yaitu, sadis.

Jika kalian tidak percaya, tanyakan lah padanya, maka ia akan mengajakmu ketempat bermainnya, dimana ada setumpuk barang berbau alat sex. Dimana ketika ia, telah memasuki ruangan itu, hanya ada sifat dominan lah yang ia keluarkan.

"Byun Baekhyun..."

"Aku datang sayang" ucapnya dengan seringai mengerikannya.

Ia telah menggunakan pakaian berjas formal, hanya untuk mendatangi rumah yang akan menjadi rumahnya kelak.

Ia pergi menuju garasi, menggunakan mobil kesayangannya _Lamborghini veneno_ , mobil yang banyak orang dambakan itu telah melesat membelah jalanan yang sepi.

Tak butuh berlama-lama, ia tiba lima belas menit lebih awal dari waktu yang ditentukan. Memasuki istana dengan sambutan dari beberapa penjaga, walaupun bebrapa dari mereka sempat heran, mengapa ada orang kaya ingin bekerja menjadi maid pribadi? apalagi untuk Baekhyun.

Setelah menempatkan mobilnya dengan tepat, Chanyeol segera membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobilnya. Dengan menggunakan pakaian yang formal dan muka yang terlampau tampan itu, salah satu maid disana hampir pingsan melihatnya, tanpa melihat disekitarnya Chanyeol segera masuk ke istana itu dan langsung menuju ruangang yang telah dijanjikan, ia masuk tanpa melihat seseorang yang keheranan dikarenakan melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya telah mengenali selak beluk rumah ini.

Setelah mengatahui bahwa pintu didepannya ini merupakan penghubung anatara luar dengan ruangan yang akan ia masuki, Chanyeol mengecek dirinya kembali, melihat dirinya apakah sudah pantas, menyembunyikan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Kita bertemu kembali..."

"Tuan Byun..."

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata itu, ia -Park Chanyeol- membuka pintu itu, yang menandakan membuka lagi masa lalunya.

-LITD-

 **Baekhyun Prov.**

Hah?! Dia sudah gila ya? yang benar saja, membuka pakaianku?

"Yak, apa maksudmu?" kesal ku,

"Hmm, sepertinya anda salah paham, nona"

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Nona silahkan membuka pakaian nona di tempat ganti itu," jedanya dan menunjuk sebuah ruangan kecil di pojok ruangan.

"Dan setelah itu, pakai lah baju khusus yang ada di lemari nona, dikarenakan baju yang nona pakai tidak cocok untuk diggunakan sekarang". Jelasnya begitu halus, Oh Tidak! Mukaku memerah karena malu!

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Aku telah berburuk sangka, sekarang apa yang harus aku katakan, aku malu. Sungguh!

"Hmm, b-baiklah" Ucapku terbata, masih menahan malu.

 **Baekhyun Prov End.**

Setelah berganti baju, Baekhyun diperbolehkan untuk berbaring berhadapan dengan kasur, menunjukan punggung sempitnya, dengan gerakan pelan Sehun segera mengambil posisi di dekat kaki Baekhyun dengan tangan yang membawa semangkok minyak.

Sehun mengoleskan perlahan minyak itu ke bagian betis Baekhyun, merasakan halusnya kulit itu dan membuat rileks Baekhyun. Tangan besar itu memijat kaki Bakhyun dengan perlahan. dan kelama-kelamaan pemilik tangan itu -Oh Sehun- menampilkan senyuman tipisnya, Dengan menambahkan minyak itu ke sekujur kaki Baekhyun yang mana membuat si pemilik kaki merasakan sengatan aneh pada tubuhnya, tetapi masih menutup matanya. Membuat Sehun merasa keberuntungan berada di pihaknya, dengan pelan ia memijat dari telapak kaki, lalu naik ke betis, lalu naik di bagian paha membuat pola acak disana, dengan sangat pelan tangannya merambat menuju paha bagian dalam dan dengan sengaja menyentuh vagina Baekhyun.

' _Tak pakai celana rupanya, baguslah'_ batin Sehun berucap, merasa senang bahwa gadis bertubuh indah ini hanya melapisi tubuhnya dengan handuk tipis.

Sehun segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju punggung Baekhyun memijatnya dengan pelan, supaya saraf tidak menjadi tegang. membangunkan Baekhyun sebentar.

"Nona, bisakah anda berbalik? sekarang bagian depan tubuh anda yang dipijat" Sehun meminta Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"A-ah baiklah, apakah saya perlu membuka handuk ini?" tanya Baekhyun gugup. Jujur, entah apa yang ia rasakan, ia ingin sekali dadanya disentuh.

"Silahkan saja nona, itu berarti seluruh tubuh anda akan saya pijat" jawab Sehun, dengan kalimat yang membingungkan.

Tanpa mengetahui apa yang Sehun katakan, Bakhyun segera membalikan tubuhnya dan membuka handuk putihnya, menjatuhkan handuknya dilantai dan menanpilkan tubuh telanjangnya.

' _Toh dia kan hanya akan memijat tubuh ku'_ pikir Baekhyun.

' _Bagus sekali, tenang saja nona akan kupijit kau luar dan dalam tubuhmu'_ pikir Sehun.

-LITD-

"Jadi Kau Park Chanyeol?" tanya Byun Siwon.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya, menampilkan senyum ramahnya.

"Mengapa kau menginginkan pekerjaan ini? terlihat kau sepertinya memiliki uang yang lebih"

"Haha, saya hanya bosan selalu berurusan dengan kertas-kertas diperusahaan saya tuan"

"Jadi kau punya perusahaan?"

"Tepat sekali, tapi itu tidak penting, sekarang apa saya diterima?"

"Baiklah kamu saya terima, tetapi saya masih heran denganmu"

"Terima Kasih tuan, tak perlu diherankan tuan, perusahaan saya beri tanggung jawab untuk adik saya sementara, saya ingin mencoba pekerjaan ini, saya dengar anak anda merupakan gadis yang baik, tapi kenapa masih harus dicari pengasuh tuan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baik? Sungguh baru kudengar ada yang bilang putriku adalah anak yang baik, memang iya memiliki sifat ceria, tetapi karena hal itu lah aku takut, dulu ia begitu senang dan ketika aku bertanya, ia menjawab bahwa ada seorang lelaki yang memberikannya kalung dengan hiasan berlian yang aneh, seperti ada sesuatu dibalik berlian itu, aku takut dan berusaha menjahuinya dengan siapa pun, ia membenciku akan hal itu, melanggar semua peraturan ku, dan selalu menjahui ku" jelas tuan Byun dengan muka sedihnya.

Park Chanyeol, yang melihat itu bukannya merasa ikut bersedih ternyata tersenyum megejek, kepada Tuan Byun Yang sedang menundukan mukanya sehingga tidak melihat raut muka Chanyeol saat ini.

"Tenanglah tuan, saya akan berusaha membuat Nona Muda Baekhyun menjadi seperti yang anda inginkan kembali" ucap Chanyeol bohong dengan wajah palsu memberi kehangatan kepada Byun Siwon.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan ia padamu"

"Terima Kasih telah percaya pada saya, Bisa saya tau dimana sekarang Nona Muda?"

"Akh iya, dia sedang pergi sekarang, tunggulah saya akan menelpon anakku"

Tuan Byun keluar dari ruangannya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang melihat area sekitar ruangannya.

"Kita bertemu kembali...Tuan dan Nona..." monolognya.

-LITD-

Tuan Byun sedang melakukan panggilan terhadap sang putri, Menunggu tanggapan dari sebrang teleponnya.

" _Halo appa?"_

" _ **Yak, kau dimana?"**_

" _Akuhhh, sedang dipijat appahh sshh, sebentar lagih akh aku pulang"_

" _ **Kau baik-baik saja? cepat pulang nak, sepertinya penyakitku akan kambuh"**_

" _MWO? baiklah aku pulang akhh ahh ohh"_

 _PIIP_

Sambungan itu diputuskan oleh Baekhyun, Byun Siwon langsung mencemaskan anaknya, bagaimana tidak? Ia tadi mendengar sesuatu yang aneh.

Apakah putrinya itu...

Ah tidak! Ia tidak boleh berfikiran negatif. Sekarang lebih baik kembali ke ruangannya.

-LITD-

Di suatu ruangan..

"Ah... Sehunnn sudah berhentiihh akh ohh, akuhh harus pulangh"

"Tidakkk shh kencangkan lagi, aku akan sampai akh"

Katakanlah berawal dari minyak sialan itu, mereka bisa melakukan hal ini entah siapa yang memulai, dari Sehun yang memijit payudara Baekhyun dan mulutnya sibuk menjilat vagina Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mabuk dengan sensasi ini.

"Aku pulang" Ucap Baekhyun setelah menggunakan pakaian lengkapnnya dan keluar dari tempat spa itu segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

-LITD-

Sesampainya di rumahnya, Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dan disambut dengan ayahnya dengan seorang lelaki muda dibelakangnya.

"Kau sudah pulang nak? Kalau begitu perkenalkan dia adalah maid pribadi mu mulai saat ini. Perkenalkan dirimu"

Chanyeol maju dan memberikan bungkukkan tubuh kepada Baekhyun.

"Selat siang, perkenalkan saya Park Chanyeol, nona muda Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mematung entah kenapa, dan tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa bagian bahwanya telah basah meminta sesuatu untuk menggaruk vaginanya yang gatal.

' _Memakai kalung itu ternyata'_ batin Chanyeol masih tersenyum terhadap Baekhyun.

' _Apa yang terjadi padaku'_ batin Baekhyun.

-LITD-

-TBC-

 **A/N : Gimana? udah basah kah?/plak/ kalau kurang panjang Bomi minta maaf, Terlalu lama juga Bomi minta maaf ya, Bomi lagi pusing banget di kehidupan real Bomi. Bomi juga sempet down ketika ada yang bilang Bomi itu pengen nyari terkenal, gk kok Bomi gk begitu, Kalau Bomi pengen terkenal bukan seperti itu yang Bomi pengen. KENAPA BOMI MINTA REVIEW KALIAN? nih, Bomi kasih tau, Kalian kan udah tau Bomi itu masih kecil, masih berada di era KELABILAN, jika gk ada review tentang mendukung Bomi, bomi bakal down banget dan ujung-ujungnya gk bakal lagi jadi author jika gk ada dukungan dari kalian, walaupun cuman satu tetapi percayalah ketika kalian review bomi selalu senang dan hampir teriak,**

 **Jadi, Bomi butuh banget dukungan kalian guys,,,,**

 **kalau kalian pengen curhat Bomi siap kok tinggal PM AJA.**

 **ATAU LINE BOMI id : parkbyun_**

 **atau follow ig bomi nanti langsung di follback kok komen aja oke**

 **iG : cb thatsme (spasi ganti titik)**

 **terima kasih, ChanBaek is real^^**

 **=BOMIPARK6104=**


	4. Chapter 03

_2017.10.05_

 _DI FF INI AKU BUAT SEMACAM MISTERI YANG HARUS KALIAN PECAHKAN SENDIRI KARENA AKU AKAN MEMBERITAHUKAN JAWABANNYA DI AKHIR CERITA, KIRA-KIRA AKAN ADA 14 ATAU 16 CHAP. SATU SAJA KALIAN DAPAT MEMECAHKANNYA MAKA UDAH BISA KETEBAK. UNTUK AWAL BELUM BISA KASIH CLUE YANG BANYAK TAPI NANTI AKAN MUNCUL PERLAHAN, SO... PECAHKAN MISTERINYA YA..._

 _ **Q &A**_

Q : Chanyeol sama Baekhyun tuh udah kenal apa belum?

 **A : ahhh kalau dikasih tau kan gk seru, baca aja okee heheh /plak/**

Q : Tuh kalung beneran ada?

 **A : adain aja hehe, mau pesen? bayar dulu pake yang basah-basah/?**

Q : Author sibuk ya? kalau update bisanya kapan?

 **A : aduh ini teh bikin ambo sensitip nyak, kalau dibilang sibuk sih gk sesibuk orang kerja ya/plak/ tapi emang lagi ngejar deadline aja buat pensi kelas, bikin FMV, sama mikir ini epep, kadang pas udah di depan pc idenya ilang pas lagi dijalan mah suka muncul kek sinyal/?**

 **IG : cb thatsme (spasi ganti titik) kuy follow di polbek kok di dm aja ocee? biar makin nempel(?) pertemanan kite**

 _ **SELAMAT MEMECAHKAN^^**_

 _._

 _._

 **BOMIPARK6104**

 _PRESENT._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _ **LOVE**_ **is the** _ **DEVIL**_

 **Chap 3**

' _ **The Mysterious Maid'**_

 **ChanBaek and OC**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **JANGAN LUPA BACA A/N DIBAWAH YA^^**

 **.**

 **.**

'Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku?' Batin Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang saja pusat kewanitaannya tiba-tiba menjadi terangsang dan mengeluarkan cairan putih, entah karena apa Baekhyun sendiri pun masih terdiam ditempatnya seperti _mannequin_ cantik.

"Nak?" Panggil sang ayah yang tak dihiraukan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?!" lanjutnya sedikit lantang dan membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget segera menoleh pada sang ayah.

"Emm i-iya ayah?" Gugupnya.

"Kau kenapa nak? Sepertinya kau menyukai maid barumu ini ya?"

"A-apa?! Mana mungkin ayah, aku saja tak sudi jika ada seribu butler tampan yang akan menjagaku, aku sudah besar yah, sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

"Tapi kau tetap putri kecil ayah, nak." dengan tatapan sendunya akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk setuju sambil bergumam 'baiklah'.

Perdebatan ayah dan anak ini tentu dilihat dan didengar oleh Chanyeol, bahkan sekarang ia tengah tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan tertuju pada majikannya dan putri kesayangannya itu.

' _Menarik, sabar saja, pasti kalian akan menyukainya, permainan ini baru akan dimulai'_ Batin Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum. Oh! Lihat betapa mengerikannya ia dengan mimik wajah seperti itu, Ia seperti jelmaan Iblis yang tampan yang dapat menaklukan semua orang dengan begitu mudah.

o00o

Sebuah taman yang indah dengan pepohonan rindang disetiap sisinya, memiliki taman bunga yang serupa seperti labirin kecil, dengan kursi taman dan suhu yang sejuk menjadi nilai plus taman ini. Tapi tunggu! Jika kau lebih teliti kembali, pada salah satu pohon yang besar itu yang berada tepat pada pojok kanan taman, entah kenapa selalu bergoyang padahal angin sedang tak bertiup kencang,

"AAKKHH" suara aneh terdengar dari sana.

Jika kita lebih melangkah menuju sumber suara, maka akan terlihat dua silulet manusia yang sedang bertindihan, dengan seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dengan perutnya yang terbentuk dan jangan lupakan kulitnya yang begitu seksi sedang memenjarakan seorang gadis dengan mata yang bulat dan bibir berbentuk hati itu dengan kedua lengannya.

Kim Jongin, Lelaki itu yang memenjarakan kekasih mungilnya dengan tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak menggunakan sehelai benang dan bagian bawahnya masih lengkap dengan jeans hitamnya. Ia sedang tersenyum pada sang kekasih yang terlalut akan cumbuannya, mencium bibir hati itu, melumatnya hingga memasukan lidahnya tuk bertarung lidah didalam gua hangat sang kekasih berbagi air liur yang sekarang telah mengalir pada dagu sang kekasih.

"Ummmhh.."

"Kyungsoo kenapa kau begitu menggoda hm?" Tanya Jongin kepada sang kekasihnya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

"Kauhh ahh yang cepat tergoda shh" Desahan Kyungsoo bagai kan alunan syair yang indah bagi Jongin, ia menekan, melumat payudara kental itu begitu rakus.

Membuka seluruh pakaian Kyungsoo dengan cepat hingga dirinya dan sang kekasih telah telanjang tanpa sehelai benang menutupi tubuh mereka, dengan pelan Jongin memasukan sang junior ke dalam bibir vagina basah milik Kyungsoo.

"Akhh pelan sa-yanghh"

Berawalan dengan tempo yang lambat hingga tak terkendali, menusuk vagina Kyungsoo dengan brutal hingga mencapai titik kepuasan bersama.

-LITD-

Di suatu ruangan yang bisa dikatakan luas ini, telah diisi oleh Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya berjalan bolak-balik di depan meja riasnya, sambil memegang _Iphone_ kesayangannya menunggu seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki ruangannya berkat panggilannya.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu memecahkan lamunannya, dengan segera Baekhyun pun menyerukan kata 'masuk' dan terpampanglah sang maid tampan barunya. Menyuruhnya tuk duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya, ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin Baekhyun sampaikan pada Chanyeol-sang butler-.

"Ada apa Nona memanggil saya?"

"A-aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang beberapa hal yang menyangkut dirimu".

"Baiklah, akan kujawab sebisaku"

"Apa nama lengkapmu?"

"Park Chanyeol"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Emm ini sedikit privasi, tapi tak masalah aku berbeda dua tahun lebih tua dari anda nona"

"oke. A-apakah kau masih melajang?"

"Tentu, aku sedang mengejarnya tuk mendapatkannya secara utuh"

"Benarkah? Siapa itu?"

"Seseorang yang masih akan selalu kuingat, seorang gadis yang membuatku merasa ingin memilikinya tanpa gangguan sedikit pun"

"Memangnya apa gangguannya?"

"Nona, ini sudah mencapai privasiku, aku tak ingin memberitahu mu maafkan aku"

"Baiklah, ini pertanyaan terakhirku"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam dan membuangnya perlahan, ia sedikit takut tuk bertanya hal ini karena entah mengapa ia memiliki firasat yang cukup buruk akan hal ini.

"Baiklah, Park Chanyeol, Apa. Tujuanmu. Bekerja. Disini?" Tanyanya menatap lurus pada sang maid.

Park Chanyeol ada disana, dihadapannya dengan senyum kecilnya dan kepala menunduknya, hingga dengan perlahan menaikan kepalanya hinga bertatapan langsung dengan Baekhyun dan memberikan senyum misteriusnya, hingga menjawab.

"Untuk bertemu denganmu".

-LITD-

 _UNTUK BERTEMU DENGAN MU_

 **Baekhyun prov.**

Tubuhku menegang entah mengapa, setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan itu, sungguh entah mengapa tubuhku menjadi panas, dan sudah kujamin mukaku pun memerah.

"Nona? Nona tidak apa-apa? Muka nona memerah"

Katanya sambil mendekatiku dan memegang bahuku, ah seketika diriku serasa terbang dan tidur di dalam pelukan hangat pangeran yang kurindukan.

Hingga aku melihatnya, pangeran tinggi itu mendekatiku yang sudah tak terbalut apapun disekujur tubuhku. menaiki ranjang dan menhipit diriku dengan lengan berototnya hingga mencium bibir tipisku. menjilatnya, lalu berahlih ke pada mataku, dikecup sayang kedua kelopak mataku.

Hingga aku tak menyadarinya, sebuah sentuhan halus menerpa ujung paydaraku yang sudah menegang, memutari putting merah mudaku dengan ujung jarinya yang membuat sengatan aneh terjadi pada tubuhku, menjilatnya dan turun hingga perut rata ku.

Membuka lebar kakiku, menaikan kaki kananku dan ia mulai mengecup dari telapak kaki hingga naik ke betis dan dengan perlahan menjilat paha bagian dalamku, hingga menjilati pusat kewanitaanku, ah aku benci ini karena vagina ku akan terasa meleleh ketika seseorang menjilatinya, itulah kelemahanku.

Ia mencoba memasuki lidahnya mencapuri air liurnya itu, dan melepasnya dibeberapa detik kemudian dan tanpa sepengetahuanku ia memasuki kejantanannya dengan sekali hentakan membuat ku terpekik keenankan. memompa keluar masuk dengan irama yang cukup cepat.

PLOP PLOP PLOP

Bunyi antara dua kulit yang saling bertabrakan menghiasi kesunyian di dalam kamarku ini. Hingga lima tusukan terakhir aku pun mengeluarkan cairan putih ku tapi ia masih mengejara kepuasannya, hingga tak berapa lama kami pun mencapai puncak kenikmatan, dimana spermanya memenuhi vaginaku hingga keluar.

Ah sungguh indah sampai ku tak menyangka bahwa ia sedang memegang pisau dan mengarahkannya padaku,

Dan,

"TIDDAKK!" Teriakku yang terbangun dari kasur, jadi itu hanya sebuah mimpi? Tapi entah mengapa mimpi itu merupakan potongan suatu kejadian menurutku.

Dan yang kutidak sadari adalah kalungku berwarna merah kehijauan sekarang.

" _Ada apa ini?"_

TBC

 **A/N : DAHHH wkwkwk MAAF GAES BOMI APDET TELAT PAKE BANGET...KEHIDUPAN RL SUNGGUH MENYIKSA TAPI SETELAH INI BOMI JANJI FAST DEH! THANKS UNTUK KALIAN YANG MASIH BETAH AMA NI EPEP.. DAH AH BACOT BOMI YAK?**

 **PM/DM bakal aku jawab kok**

 **btw pengen gk ini epep aku pindahin ke wattpad?**

 **=BOMIPARK6104=**


	5. Chapter 04

_2017.11._

 _DI FF INI AKU BUAT SEMACAM MISTERI YANG HARUS KALIAN PECAHKAN SENDIRI KARENA AKU AKAN MEMBERITAHUKAN JAWABANNYA DI AKHIR CERITA, KIRA-KIRA AKAN ADA 14 ATAU 16 CHAP. SATU SAJA KALIAN DAPAT MEMECAHKANNYA MAKA UDAH BISA KETEBAK. UNTUK AWAL BELUM BISA KASIH CLUE YANG BANYAK TAPI NANTI AKAN MUNCUL PERLAHAN, SO... PECAHKAN MISTERINYA YA..._

 _ **Q &A**_

 _ **Q : Bomi jadi pindah gk ke wattpad?**_

 _ **a : Kayaknya enggak deh, mungkin nanti aku hanya bikin juga ff di wattpad tapi lebih fokus di ffn^^**_

 _ **Q : Masih gak ngerti kak ceritanya...**_

 _ **a : Yang bener? Belum ketebak kah? Mungkin Chap ini bisa ketebak kali.**_

 _ **Q : Kok pendek sih panjangin dong...**_

 _ **a : Kalau panjang-panjang takutnya malah jadi ngaco lalu ketahuan banyak deh tentang ceritanya heheheh.**_

 _ **Q : Kak Bomi main RP?**_

 _ **a : Iya, Bomi main RP di Line namanya CB (SIBI dipanggilnya) Bomi jadi uke disana wkwkwk**_

 _ **Q : Ini Genrenya fantasy-romance ya?**_

 _ **a : Iya juga, ditambah misteri /mungkin/**_

 _ **Q : INI SEMI REMAKE MANGA?**_

 _ **A : Bisa dikata seperti itu, soalnya aku ngambil Judul dan kisah maid misterius dan majikan dari sana tapi kisahnya berbedakan...**_

 **IG : cb thatsme (spasi ganti titik) kuy follow di polbek kok di dm aja ocee? biar makin nempel(?) pertemanan kite**

 _ **SELAMAT MEMECAHKAN^^**_

 _._

 _._

 **BOMIPARK6104**

 _PRESENT._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _ **LOVE**_ **is the** _ **DEVIL**_

 **Chap 4**

' _ **Can You Tell Me, Who Are You?'**_

 **ChanBaek and OC**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **JANGAN LUPA BACA A/N DIBAWAH YA^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Warna berlian itu berubah kembali menjadi bening mengkilap, dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang kembali normal. Ia bergegas keluar dari hangatnya pelukan selimutnya dan menemukan tubuhnya yang basah akan keringat, ia mengingat kembali mimpi anehnya kembali, sungguh ia tak tahu mengapa ia bermimpi seperti itu dan anehnya mengapa harus Chanyeol yang ia mimpikan, Mengapa harus Maid pribadinya yang begitu misterius itu ia mimpikan? Dan mengapa juga harus mimpi seperti itu? Bertelanjang bersama sang maid? Heol, yang benar saja.

Mentari yang bersinar begitu terang telah menyambutnya, Seolah sadar apa yang baru saja ia ingat tentang mimpinya, membuatnya mengumpat tuk dirinya sendiri. Memasuki kamar mandi tuk segera bergegas pergi menuju sekolahnya.

Setelah siap dengan seragamnya, ia menuju ruang makan yang telah terisi oleh sang ayah dan -Calon- ibu tirinya. Jika kalian bertanya, tentang ibu tiri Baekhyun, maka ia akan menjawabnya dengan jelas, pendek, dan singkat.

Entah.

Itulah jawabannya, ia tak memperdulikannya lagi setelah kematian sang ibu kandung lima tahun yang lalu, ia seolah tak ingin ada yang menggantikan jabatan sang ibu dihatinya, hingga tiga bulan yang lalu sang ayah memperkenalkan seorang perempuan yang berumur tujuh tahun lebih muda dari sang ayah, untuk dinobatkan menjadi ibu tirinya. Cih, ingin sekali Baekhyun berteriak kepada sang ayah yang telah berjanji akan satia kepada mendiang sang istri, eh tapi mengapa sekarang seperti ini?

"Pagi Appa" Sapa Baekhyun.

"Pagi nak, Mulai sekarang kau akan diantar-jemput oleh Chanyeol dan tidak ada bantahan" Sapa tuan Byun dengan sikap otoriernya.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita makan" Ucap Kim Heni selaku calon ibu tiri Baekhyun, yang tidak didengar oleh Baekhyun.

Seusainya sarapan pagi, sekarang Baekhyun berada di kursi penumpang bagian belakang mobilnya yang tengah dikendarai oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik dari kaca spion, melihat Baekhyun yang tengah melamun sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah luar kaca jendela.

"Nona tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol halus.

"A-ah iya, sudahlah kau hanya perlu fokus dengan pekerjaanmu, tak usah mencampuri urusan orang lain" Jawab Baekhyun setengah gugup, dikarenakan ia kepergok tengah melamun memikirkan hal-hal yang lain.

Tanpa mengetahui apa yang ditangkap oleh Chanyeol akan kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun.

' _Fokus dengan pekerjaanku ya? Baiklah nona yang manis tunggu aku'_

"Nona begitu cantik hari ini, ditambah dengan kalung berlian itu" Ucap Chanyeol mencoba menggoda san majikan yang tengah merona akan ucapannya.

"Ka..kau ingin apa sih? Dengar ya, kalung ini pemberian dari seseorang yang kusayang jadi ini milikku, awas saja kau hingga mau mencurinya" Jawab Baekhyun.

Terdengar kekehan dari Chanyeol, "Maafkan saya, saya tak bermaksud seperti itu nona, dan sekarang kita telah sampai nona".

Baekhyun melihat kesekitar, dan benar mereka telah sampai disekolahnya, terlihat banyak siswa-siswi yang diturunkan dari mobil mewahnya. Chanyeol keluar dari mobil, dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun, dengan segera gadis itu keluar dari mobil. Satu hal yang ia lihat setelah keluar dari mobil, semua mata pasang melihat ke arahnya, lebih utamanya ke maid gantengnya, Eh tunggu Pribadinya maksudnya.

Seperti banyak yang tahu tentang Byun Baekhyun salah satu Primadona Sekolahnya, dengan dua temannya lagi yang bernama Do Kyungsoo dan Lee Jira. Semua orang menyukai mereka bertiga, Namun mereka melihat seseorang yang begitu asing sedang membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada Baekhyun dan dengan segera ia meninggalkan Sekolah dengan mobil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melangkah di koridor sekolah nya yang begitu luas dan sedang ramai, ia menyipitkan kedua mata yang telah bertaburkan eyeliner hitamnya, melihat kedua temannya yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Baekhyun-Ah!" Panggil mereka serentak.

 _Matilah aku_

-LITD-

Chanyeol yang sedang mengendarai mobil, tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan mengambil sesuatu yang berada di dashbor mobil itu. Ia mengambil sebuah kacamata hitam yang terlihat mewah.

Eitss

Jangan berpikir Chanyeol akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh, seperti berselca, Berjalan-jalan atau pun yang lainnya itu, Sebenarnya kacamata itu begitu spesial. Ia bisa melihat data-data Baekhyun, hingga apa yang gadis itu lakukan sekarang seperti cctv yang transparant dan dari luar ia hanya kelihatn seperti seseorang yang menggunakan kacamata biasa, dan kacamata itu akan berfungsi setelah memindai mata sipemilik kaca mata itu.

Katakanlah ia seperti penguntit, tapi lebih mewah untuk melakukan penguntitannya, ia melihat data tentang tubuh Baekhyun yang berasal dari kalun berlian itu. Sungguh ia ingin berucap terima kasih kepada Baekhyun karena masih memakai kalungnya.

"Sebentar lagi Baekhyun, Bersabarlah sayang"

Ia menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya, melaju bukan menuju Rumah Baekhyun, namun ke rumah kecil yang sepi, karena ia lah pemilik rumah ini, selain istana megahnya.

Memasukinya dengan menggunakan kunci dan terdengar 'krek' setelah membuka pintu depan rumah ini. Namun siapa sangka walau terlihat biasa saja dari luar bahkan seperti angker namun kalian harus melihat bagian dalam rumah ini, dimana ada satu meja besar yang berada ditengah ruangan dengan diatasnya terdapat sepuluh komputer bermerk apel yang kegigit ini mengelilingi meja ini, dan terdapat banyak poster dan foto Baekhyun yang tertempel di dinding rumah ini.

Menyeramkan dan Mewah, tiga kata untuk rumah itu.

"Aku pulang sayang" Monolog Chanyeol mungkin pada seluruh gambar Baekhyun.

-LITD-

Dan disinilah Baekyun berada sekarang, duduk di kursi kelasnya dengan dua temannya lagi berada di depannya. Menatapnya intens meminta suatu kejelasan dari teman mungilnya, atau gadis mungil yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu.

GLUP

Menelan air ludahnya sendiri entah mengapa terasa begitu sulit, "Emmm Kalian kenapa?" tanyanya pura-pura tak mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan kedua temannya.

"Sudahlah Baek, kau tak usah berpura-pura lagi, cepat katakan" ujar Kyungsoo

"Jadi?" tanya Jira tak sabaran.

"Baiklah, dia hanya maid pribadiku yang baru" jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi Bukankah kau bilang ayahmu tak akan mencari lagi?" Tanya Jira.

"Entahlah, kalau aku tahu mengapa maka akan kujawab"

"Tapi ia begitu tampan Baek" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan Jira yang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menandakan setuju dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apakah ia sitampan yang kekurangan duit? Tapi masa iya dia miskin? Kalau ia kaya buat apa ia bekerja untukmu?" Tanya Jira kebingungan.

Baekhyun pun berpikir atas ucapan Jira, ia benar Chanyeol merupakan orang kaya lalu untuk apa ia bekerja untukku?

"Kau benar Jira, untuk apa ya?"

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namanya Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol" Jawab Baekhyun.

DEG

Kyungsoo menegang mendengar nama itu. Iya benar, nama itu, nama yang selama ini selalu ia bantu untuk keperluann orang itu.

-LITD-

Chanyeol sedang sibuk menyelesaikan sesuatu pada salah satu komputernya, melihat tulisan-tulisan kecil itu, lalu menggeserkan cursornya kemana-mana, mengetiknya dengan begitu cepat, hingga ia mendengar suara pintu utama terbuka dan langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekatinya.

"Hyung!" Panggil pria asing itu.

Chanyeol pun mengangkat kepala, melihat salah satu orang dekatnya dengan tatapan -kau menggangguku tau-.

"Apa?" Ujarnya dengan merasa tak bersalah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Memberikan sesuatu yang kau suruh"

"Jadi kau membawanya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum menyeramkannya, lalu pria itu mengangkat tangan kanannya memperlihatkan sebuah flashdisck merah yang dipegangnya.

"Kau memang hebat Jongin-ah begitu cepat hm? Berikan padaku sekarang" Ucapnya dan pria itu yang bernama Jongin menurutinya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Sekarang aku minta jatahku" Jongin berkata layaknya sebuah perintah yang menyeramkan.

"Astaga, ini sekarang pergilah dan kembalilah ke sekolahmu dan jangan lupakan tugasmu disana, jangan kau berpacaran terus dengan Kyungsoo hingga kau lupa tugas mu Jongin" Ucap dingin Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan deheman dari Jongin.

 _Mari kita lihat seberapa kau kuat Baekhyunku sayang._

-LITD

Di tengah pelajaran yang sedang berjalan, entah mengapa ia merasa seperti harus menuju kekamar mandi, oleh karena itu ia mengankat tangannya dan meminta izin pada sang guru untuk menuju ke kamar mandi.

Setibanya di depan kamar mandi hal yang ia tak inginkan terjadi kembali, dimana pusat kewanitaannya atau vaginanya terasa gatal oleh karena itu, segeralah ia memasuki salah satu bilik toilet dan mengunci pintu, membuka celana dalamnya yang sudah dibasahi oleh cairannya sendiri.

 _Shit._

Umpatan selalu ia layangkan hingga dengan berani ia menyentuh vaginanya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membayangkan bahwa jari Chanyeol lah yang sedang membelai vaginanya.

Ups, Chanyeol?

' _Aku tak peduli'_ Batin Baekhyun.

Hingga ia mencoba menunduk, namun tiba-tiba ada satu benda kecil berwarna merah muda jatuh dari kantong seragamnya, Baekhyun mengambil benda itu dan menelitinya, hingga ia sadar bahwa benda itu adalah sebuah vibrator mini terbaru yang sering Jongin bilang itu, namun hal yang membingungkannya adalah mengapa benda laknat ini ada di sakunya? Seingatnya ia tak mempunyai benda ini.

Bermodal dengan pikiran -masa bodo yang penting aku puas- Baekhyun mencoba memasuki vibrator itu pada lubang berkedut vaginanya. Menahan sakit hingga ia selesai menaruhnya, lalu sekarang tinggal memencet tombol on-nya, Tunggu! Tombolnya kemana?

Baekhyun mencari remote kontrol itu hingga tiba-tiba vibrator itu bergerak dengan kekuatan sedang. Baekhyun langsung jatuh terduduk pada kloset merasakan getaran yang lambat-laun menjadi cepat itu.

"Ahh Channnhh shhh ooohhhh" Mendesah keras membayangkan Chanyeol si butler.

Hingga ia mendapatkan klimaksnya dengan meneriaki nama maid pribadinya itu, dengan cepat memasangkan kembali celana dalamnya hingga lupa tuk mencabut kembali vibrator yang bersang di vagina sempitnya.

-LITD-

Di tempat lain, terlihat Tuan Byun yang sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya dimana tuan Kang selaku sang sopir telah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Aigoo, lelahnya" Keluh tuan Byun.

"Tuan memang harus banyak istirahat sekarang, mengingat umur tuan" ucap tuan kang yang sudah dianggap sebagai teman oleh tuan byun.

"Kau benar, untung saja Baekhyun tak menolak dengan Chanyeol jadi aku bisa bebas beristirahat" ujar tuan Byun lalu terdengarlah tawa dari mereka berdua.

"Kalau tidak salah, bukankah Chanyeol merupakan CEO dari perusahaan ternama di sisni?"

"Emm ya kau benar"

"Lalu mengapa ia ingin bekerja menjadi seorang pembantu? Lalu bagaimana perusahaannya?"

"Entahlah, tapi yang ia katakan ia hanya bosan pada pekerjaan kantor jadi ingin mencoba hal baru, dan untuk perusahaannya katanya ditanggung oleh adiknya"

"Oh begitu" Setelah itu perjalanan dilanjut dengan dengkuran halus dari Tuan Byun.

-LITD-

 _Namun tanpa mereka sadari, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memiliki adik._

 _Bahkan anggota keluarganya, ibu dan ayahnya telah terbunuh oleh satu orang yang paling mereka sayangi._

 _satu orang yang paling mereka banggakan._

 _Yang bernama_

 _Park Chanyeol._

-LITD-

-TBC-

 **A/n : Okeee gaess gimana nih sama chap ini? udah fast kan updetnya heheheh, mian ini aku udah panjangin wordsnya kok, dan aku punya pertanyaan untuk kalian semua tolng dijawabnya, biar sidersnya review wkwkwkwkw_-**

 **Kalian udah ketebak belum alur ceritanya?**

 **Kalau udah, coba bikin pendapat kek misal aja tentang ini epep**

 **Mau gak di adain give away 50 coin untuk 2 pemenang yang jawabannya betul? (untuk line) /masing masing dapet 50 coin/**

 **Aku lagi bantu temen aja, jadi dia tuh jual album kpop gitu apa aja kok, trus kek barang goods gtu juga, jadi klo mau beli bisa pm ke aku kok klo pen nanya harga soalnya dia lagi sibuk buat ngurus yang nanya-nanya gitu, makaseh^^**

 **ChanBaek is Real!**

 **=BomiPark6104=**


	6. Chapter 05

_2017.12._

 _DI FF INI AKU BUAT SEMACAM MISTERI YANG HARUS KALIAN PECAHKAN SENDIRI KARENA AKU AKAN MEMBERITAHUKAN JAWABANNYA DI AKHIR CERITA, KIRA-KIRA AKAN ADA 14 ATAU 16 CHAP. SATU SAJA KALIAN DAPAT MEMECAHKANNYA MAKA UDAH BISA KETEBAK. UNTUK AWAL BELUM BISA KASIH CLUE YANG BANYAK TAPI NANTI AKAN MUNCUL PERLAHAN, SO... PECAHKAN MISTERINYA YA..._

 _ **Q &A**_

Q : Chanyeol itu Psikopat?

 **A : MMM.. gimana ya bilangnya, nanti dikasih tau kok. hehehe**

Q : Ini semacam reinkarnasi bukan?

 **A : Sayangnya bukan heheheh^^**

Q : Terus gimana sama hidupnya Baekhyun?

 **A : Yahh gitu dia baik-baik aja kok mungkin chap depan baru ada konflik yang cukup berat/?**

Q : Kapan lanjut?

 **A : Pertanyaan ini keknya ada disetiap chap yak, wkwkwkw akan bomi usahakan secepat mungkin kok apalagi ini udah selesai ujiannya. Niatnya selesaiin ini epep absurd sebelum UNBK kok jadi tenang aja ok.**

 **IG : cb thatsme (spasi ganti titik) kuy follow di polbek kok di dm aja ocee? biar makin nempel(?) pertemanan kite**

 _ **SELAMAT MEMECAHKAN^^**_

 _._

 _._

 **BOMIPARK6104**

 _PRESENT._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _ **LOVE**_ **is the** _ **DEVIL**_

 **Chap 5**

' _ **Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun'**_

 **ChanBaek and OC**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **JANGAN LUPA BACA A/N DIBAWAH YA^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya tentang mengapa Baekhyun bisa mengalami hal seperti itu, mari kita melihat penyebabnya yang terjadi ditempat lain namun dengan waktu yang sama. Dimana Park Chanyeol sedang mengawasi Baekhyun dari kacamata hebatnya.

"Kau manis Baekhyun" Monolognya, melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menulis disaat pelajaran yang sedang dimulai itu.

"Permainan dimulai sayang" Ucapnya sembari menekan tombol on pada remote kontrol.

Hingga ia melihat dalam kacamata pintarnya. Baekhyun, gadis mungil itu telah bergairah merasakan sesuatu yang gatal. Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat hal itu. Ia menjadi terangsang, maka dengan segeralah ia membuka resleting celananya dan menurunkannya hingga lutut yang bersamaan dengan celana dalam hitamnya. Menyentuh benda panjang tak bertulang itu dengan tangan kosong, menggengam penis yang setengah berdiri itu, mengocoknya dengan arah maju mundur membayangkan ia sedang memasuki kewanitaan hangat Baekhyun -Sang majikan- yang memiliki masa lalu bersama.

Tunggu.

Masa Lalu Bersama?

Ber. Sa. Ma.

 **FLASHBACK ON.**

7 tahun yang lalu, atau dua tahun sebelum kematian sang ibu. Baekhyun, gadis mungil nan polos itu berlari mengelilingi taman kota dengan senyum dibibirnya, tidak menghiraukan teriakkan para maidnya. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari hingga tersandung batu dan membuatnya jatuh. Baekhyun kecil pun menangis melihat darah yang mengalir deras pada lutut putihnya.

Isakkannya menjadi sedikit pelan saat manik sipitnya menatap sepasang sepasang sepatu merah berdiri dihadapannya. Menatapnya dan dengan perlahan melihat ke atas menemukan muka sang pemilik sepatau merah. Baekhyun sempat terpekik melihat seorang bocah lelaki yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya sedang menatapnya tajam dengan muka yang datar itu. Hingga tangisnya pecah kembali.

Bocah lelaki itupun menyeringai, menatap gadis perempuan itu dengan binar. Akhirnya ia berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun dan mengelap air mata itu dengan tangan besarnya dengan pelan. Sembari menatap manik mata yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Cup...cup.. jangan menangis lagi, oke?" Ucapnya, Memang sudah tidak ada air mata dan ingus yang mengalir, namun tubuh Baekhyun masih bergetar. Lalu, bocah lelaki itu mengambil sesuatu dalam sakunya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan berlian yang menjadi hiasannya.

"Nah... pakai ini maka kau tak akan merasa sakit lagi, akan kupakaikan" Bocah lelaki itu memakaikan kalung itu.

Dan yang terjadi adalah,

TING

Sinar berlian itu keluar, bocah lelaki itu menutup matanya sembari memegang berlian itu dan Baekhyun hanya kebingungan.

Hingga Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang terjadi pada lututnya yang berdarah, ia merasakan kulit yang robeknya itu dengan perlahan menyatu kembali membuatnya terpekik merasa cukup sakit. Setelahnya Bocah itu melepas genggamannya pada berlian dan membuka matanya tersenyum akan hasil karya sang ayah. Tak sia-sia ia mencuri barang berharga sang ayah ini. Luka itu sembuh total tanpa bekas apapun.

"Jja, sekarang kau sudah sembuh, lain kali selalu liat jalan oke?"

"Oke, mmm... ngomong-ngomong bisa bantu aku melepas kalung ini lagi? inikan punya mu" Baekhyun menatap sepasang mata itu dengan senyum.

"Tak perlu, sekarang itu menjadi milikmu, hhmmm siapa namamu manis?" Ucap Bocah lelaki itu yang membuat Baekhyun kecil merona.

 _Astaga Baek kau masih kecil sudah merona._

"Namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. kalau oppa?" Bocah lelaki iyu tersenyum puas.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Yeol Oppa, Baekhyunie".

Dan semenjak itu mereka selalu bertemu di taman kota untuk bermain, tak sampai tiga bulan sang appa merasa heran pada Bakhyun gadis mungilnya yang selalu menggeliat pada saat sarapan dan selalu ingin bermain ke taman. Oleh karena itu, ia menggikutinya dan betapa terkejutnya ia, mengetahui siapa teman yang selalu bermain dengan Baekhyun.

 **FLASHBACK OFF.**

-LITD-

Suasana kantin sekolah saat ini cukup ramai dengan murid-murid yang kelaparan. Dan disinilah mereka berempat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jira, dan kekasih Kyungsoo yang bernama Jongin itu sedang duduk pada salah satu meja kantin itu dengan makanan dan minuman mereka. Jira yang pertama kali membuka percakapan mereka.

"Hey, Baekhyun-ah! kau tau tentang Park Chanyeol tidak? Apapun itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah.. kau tau, aku sepertinya menyukainya ingin sekali berada dipelukannya" Ucap Jira dengan senyum meronanya.

' _Bahkan aku ingin ia memasukkan penisnya pada vaginaku'_ Batin Baekhyun berucap.

"Yak! Jira, kau yakin menyukai lelaki itu? Ia hanya Pembantu lho.. dan Jongin Lepaskan Tanganmu Sekarang!" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak pada sang kekasih, bagaimana tidak, tangan mesum kekasihnya sekarang sedang memeluk pinggannya dengan remasan yang mengarah pada payudaranya.

"Ah...Kyungie kau tega ya padaku?"

"Lepaskan bodoh!" Ucap Kyungsoo yang sedang melepas paksa tangan itu.

"Yak! Kalian berdua! tidak ada pertunjukan mesum rumah tangga kalian disini" Final Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan Jongin yang tengah cengar-cengir idiot itu.

"Aigoo" Jira hanya menjawab seadanya sembari mengelengkan kepalanya.

-LITD-

Disebuah ruangan yang begitu mencekam, Chanyeol yang telah membenarkan resleting celana jeans hitamnya. Ia melirik arlojinya, satu jam lagi adalah waktu nona mudanya pulang yang berarti, ia harus menjemputnya.

Bergegas membereskan berkas-berkas yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun itu, hingga salah satu kertasnya jatuh melayang menuju lantai.

 _Oh Lihat._

 _Itu Adalah Surat Keterangan Tentang Kalungnya._

Kalung yang ia curi dari sang ayah sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Ahhh capeknya"

Chanyeol pun segera bergegas menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya menuju sekolah sang nona muda yang ia puja.

-LITD-

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, Baekhyun dan Jira berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah menunggu jemputan mereka.

Kyungsoo?

Ia sudah ditarik oleh kekasih hitam mesumnya, entah untuk apa, Hehe.

Mobil jemputan Baekhyun pun sampai dengan supir gantengnya yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu turun dan menyambut Baekhyun dengan bungkukan hormatnya.

Baekhyun memasuki mobil itu, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang empuk. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ia selalu ingin bertanya pada sang butler. Sebuah pertanyaan yang begitu mengganggu pikirannya selama ini.

"Emm... hey Park?" Ucapnya memecah kesunyian.

"Ada apa nona?"

"Se...Se" Ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata, ia begitu gugup hingga ia menutp mulutnya kembali.

"Nona ingin membicarakan apa?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kasar ia meremas rok sekolahnya, menandakan ia begitu takut.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau Park Chanyeol?"

"Aku? Kau tak perlu tau nona mudaku" dengan seringai yang terpancar pada bibirnya sambil melirik Baekhyun dari kaca spionnya.

 **TBC**

 **BIG THANKS...**

 _ **ALL GUEST**_ _/_ __ _/_ _ **chanbaekhunlove**_ _/_ _ **chanbaek1597**_ _/_ _ **kookiecookies97**_ _/_ _ **6104**_ _/_

 _ **BaekHill**_ _/_ _ **mawirarmaw**_ _/_ _ **Selepy**_ _/_ _ **Anhwa94**_ _/_ _ **rose0322**_ _/_ _ **myliveyou**_ _/_ _ **pingdt**_ _/_ _ **astrimustika29**_ _/_

 _ **danactebh**_ _/_ _ **MeasCBHS**_ _/_ __ _/_ _ **veraparkhyun**_ _/_ _ **strawberry0605**_ _/_ _ **randommedy**_ _/_

 _ **.01**_ _/_ _ **chanyeolsehun72. yang gk ketulis bilang ya... maaff kan bomi**_

 _ **BACOT TIME :**_

 _OKE... MAAF KALAU PENDEK INI DIBUAT NGEBUT KARENA KUOTA KU HABIS JADI DIBUAT DI MCD HEHEHEHEHEH NUMPANG GRATISSAN THANKS YANG UDAH REVIEW, FAV, AND FOLLOW PEN DEH KETEMU KALIAN..._

 _EHHH... BTW... MAU GIVE AWAY GK? SYARATNYA KALIAN YANG BUAT DEH..._

 _50 COIN UNTUK 2 ORANG HEHEHEH.._

 _CAPSLOCK MULU DAH.._

 _oke_

 _Chanbaek Is Real, right?!_

-BOMIPARK6104-


	7. Chapter 06

_2017.12.19_

 _DI FF INI AKU BUAT SEMACAM MISTERI YANG HARUS KALIAN PECAHKAN SENDIRI KARENA AKU AKAN MEMBERITAHUKAN JAWABANNYA DI AKHIR CERITA, KIRA-KIRA AKAN ADA 14 ATAU 16 CHAP. SATU SAJA KALIAN DAPAT MEMECAHKANNYA MAKA UDAH BISA KETEBAK. UNTUK AWAL BELUM BISA KASIH CLUE YANG BANYAK TAPI NANTI AKAN MUNCUL PERLAHAN, SO... PECAHKAN MISTERINYA YA..._

 _ **Q &A**_

 _Q : Chanyeol itu sebenernya siapa?_

 _ **a : suami acu /plak/ /ditabok masa/ dia disini manusia biasa kok hanya gitu... hehe**_

 _Q : Ayah Chanyeol punya kekuatan?_

 _ **a : punya gk ya... nanti spoiler lagi... nnt dikasih tau di chap yang akan datang^^**_

 _Q : Kak kenapa pake kata maid? gk butler aja?_

 _ **a : ini berawal dari aku yang suka ngomong maid,maid,maid gtu.. dan lebih enak aja heheh**_

 _Q : Chanyeol keturunan penyihir?_

 _ **a : enggak kok sayang, penjelasannya ada dichap yang akan datang oce?**_

 _Q : Panjangin ding chap depan?_

 _ **a : Ini udah panjang belum? aku buat sebisa bomi ya...**_

 _Q : kok bapaknya Baekhyun sampe terkejut gitu?_

 _ **a : yah.. karena gitu heheheh**_

 _Q : Kapan updatenya?_

 _ **a : dikarenakan udah ada kata libur akhir tahun /horeeeee/ /liburrrr/**_ _*abaikan_-_ _ **Bomi bakal sering update kemungkinan seminggu dua kali masih bomi usahakan itupun atau seminggu sekali heheheh...**_

 _ **Makasih yang udah kasih saran^^ dan kritikkan^^**_

 **IG : cb thatsme (spasi ganti titik) kuy follow di polbek kok di dm aja ocee? biar makin nempel(?) pertemanan kite.**

 _ **SELAMAT MEMECAHKAN^^**_

 _._

 _._

 **BOMIPARK6104**

 _PRESENT._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _ **LOVE**_ **is the** _ **DEVIL**_

 **Chap 6**

' _ **Remember me?'**_

 **ChanBaek and OC**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **JANGAN LUPA BACA A/N DIBAWAH YA^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya siapa kau Park Chanyeol?"

"Aku? Kau tak perlu tau nona mudaku"

 **CHANYEOL PROV.**

Aku berkata demikian. Menunjukan senyum khasku yang bisa dikatakan menyeramkan ini, melihat Baekhyunku yang menegang mendengar ucapanku. Rasanya ingin sekali aku tertawa melihat muka merahnya, Oh sepertinya ia sedang menahan kesalnya.

Andai saja dia tahu diriku siapa, entah bagaimana ekspresinya dan tingkahnya saat ini, namun... aku berharap ia mengetahuinya setelah aku menuntaskan pekerjaanku terlebih dahulu, lalu mengurus Baekhyunku yang mungil.

Hah...

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku cukup puas, aku mengendarai mobil hitam ini, memasuki perkarangan rumah, memberhentikannya tepat dijalan yang menuju pintu istana itu. Dengan cepat membuka pintuku tak lupa menutupnya kembali, lalu membuka pintu belakang yang mana Baekhyunku akan keluar, dan saat ia keluar aku harus membungkukkan tubuhku sembilan puluh derajat untuk memberinya hormat.

Huh... Sabar Park Chanyeol

Sebentar lagi Baekhyun lah yang akan menghormatiku, menuruti keinginanku, mari kita bermain-main Baekhyun sayang.

Aku pun segera bergegas menuju ruanganku yang terletak pada lantai satu setelah menyiapkan teh hijau untuk Baekhyun dan menaruhnya pada meja rias yang berada dikamarnya. Baekhyun tak ada disini, lalu kemana dia?

Aku pun keluar mencarinya, jika kalian menanyakan, kenapa tidak bertanya saja pada para maid? Maka akan kujawab, tidak mungkin pada sore ini maid dilarang berada disekitar tempat pribadi majikan seperti kamar, ruang keluarga, kolam renang, maupun spa keluarga. Itupun kecuali aku yang selaku maid pribadi. Hehehehehe

Aku mencari Baekhyun dan akhirnya menemukannya, dan, oh lihat! Ia sedang berada di pinggir kolam renang, duduk dikursi selonjor ditemani jus strawberry kesukaannya. Dengan pakaian yang membuatku tergoda.

Bikini merah muda dengan bagian tengah branya terdapat pita.

 _Sexy and Cute._

Menggiurkan, cepat sekali ia berganti baju dan sekarang ia ingin menggodaku, huh? Baiklah mari kita lihat siapa yang akan memohon untuk memuaskan dirimu nanti.

 **CHANYEOL PROV END.**

.

-LITD-

.

Chanyeol segera meninggalkan area kolam renang menuju kamarnya, membuka pintu itu dan berjalan menuju nakasnya. Membuka laci kedua yang berisi banyaknya alat elektronik dan ia mengambil salah satunya. Sebuah benda hitam kecil yang berbentuk lingkaran dan terdapat tombol ditenggahnya yang bertuliskan _On/OFF_ . Chanyeol pun bergegas keluar kembali dan menuju kolam renag dengan sengaja membawa _bathrobe_ dan _body lotion_ untuk Baekhyun -sang nona-.

Melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju Baekhyun. Berdiri dibelakang sang gadis sembari melirik payudara putih yang terlihat menggiurkan, ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol memeras benda kenyal itu, melumatnya dan mengulumnya hingga memerah, memikirkannya sudah membuat gairah Chanyeol memanas.

Baekhyun belum menyadari Chanyeol yang dengan tepetnya berdiri disampingya yang sedang bersandar menikmati cahaya matahari yang sedang ia nikmati, hingga suara Chanyeol memanggilnya hingga Baekhyun terlonjak terkejut dan segera membuka kaca mata hitamnya.

"Yak! Tak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku tuk sekali saja?!" Ucapnya sedikit berteriak dan menatap sinis sang butler, lalu bagaimana ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini? Ia hanya terkekeh pelan yang tentunya tak terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Maafkan saya nona, saya kira nona akan membutuhkan ini untuk menghindari panasnya sinar mentari nona" Ucap Chanyeol berpura-pura merasa bersalah dan melakukan aksinya dengan memberikan _Body lotion_ yang ia bawa.

Baekhyun menoleh, melihat botol putih itu, memang benar tubuhnya menjadi panas dan ia tak mau kulitnya menggelap, oleh karenanya ia mengambil botol putih itu dan memakainya. Menuang cairan kenyal yang berwarna putih itu menuju telapak tangannya dan mengoleskannya pada kulit tubuhnya.

Jujur Baekhyun sedikit deg-deggan pada saat ia mengoleskan cairan kenyal itu pada kakinya, tapi entah mengapa ia memiliki pikiran jahil untuk mengerjai sang butler yang sedang memerhatikannya secara intens. Ia mengoleskannya secara perlahan-lahan dari telapak kakinya menuju betis putihnya dan menuangkan kembali menuju paha halusnya sedikit membuat pola-pola aneh pada paha bagian dalamnya.

Menuangkannya kembali dan sekarang menuju perut putihnya yang halus nan rata itu. Mengoleskannya pada pinggang dan punggung bawahnya dan menuju dadanya sekarang mengoleskannya tepat diatas payudaranya hingga keleher jenjangnya, lalu menuju bahunya, namun Baekhyun sedikit kesusahan untuk mengoleskan pada punggung atasnya.

Ia pun dengan memelas memberikan botol itu dan membelakangi Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya bisa meneguk kasar ludahnya. Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol tuk mengoleskan bagian punggung atasnya disaat Chanyeol sedang hard, ia tak melihat bahwa bagian bawah Chanyeol sedang berdiri tegak begitu gagah seperti bersiap untuk melakukan perang.

"Hei Chan? Bantulah aku, oleskan ini pada punggungku oke? Cepatlah, aku tak ingin kulitku gelap" Sedikit memerintah memang namun Chanyeol sadar bahwa Baekhyun sedang terkekeh bahwa rencanya berhasil tuk menggodanya.

Chanyeol pun segera mengambil botol itu menuangkannya pada telapak tangannya yang begitu besar. Menyentuh punggung halus itu dan merasakan sengatan listrik pada gairahnya, oh ingin sekali Chanyeol memperkosa wanita didepannya ini. Baekhyun pun merasakannya, sengatan yang ia tak ketahui, rasa ingin disentuh lebih lama, lebih dalam lebih... Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengapa ia berpikiran seperti itu?

Chanyeol pun menyelesaikan tugasnya, tetapi tangan kirinya masih menyentuh punggung sang majikan, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mencari tombol yang ada pada remote yang ia bawa. Mencarinya pada saku celannya dan mendapatkannya, ia tersenyum senang.

' _Permainan dimulai sayang'_ Batin Chanyeol tersenyum.

 _Oh Lihat, Iblis itu memulai aksinya kembali!_

Chanyeol berdiri terlebih dahulu dan berkata,

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi nona?"

"Tidak ada" Ketus Baekhyun.

Oh Baek, Kau sedang berada dalam permainan iblis itu Baek!

Chanyeol pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya menandakan ia mengerti. Ia pun menekan tombol itu dan menyerukan sesuatu untuk kalungnya. Menunggu reaksi yang akan diberikan Baekhyun dengan kecepatan standar vibrator yang berada pada vagina Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyala dan kalung itu membuat Baekhyun ingin disentuh.

Mukanya sudah semerah tomat, Baekhyun menahannya. Duduknya sudah tak terasa nyaman dengan vibrator yang terus bergetar didalamnya, ingin sekali ia mendesah dan menyentuh tubuhnya namun apadaya sekarang Chanyeol yang merupakan seseorang yang menjadi fantasi liarnya itu berada tepat disampingnya.

Baekhyun merapatkan kedua pahanya menahan sensasi yang begitu luar biasa enak, meremas kedua tangannya hingga memutih, namun ia menyadari sesuatu terjadi pada tubuhnya. Seolah-olah tubuh dan otaknya sedang tidak bekerja sama pada hatinya.

Tubuhnya yang dengan tiba-tiba menghadap Chanyeol yang membuatnya menjadi duduk dengan telapak kakinya yang sekarang telah menyentuh lantai. Mukanya yang secara perlahan melihat tuk bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. Kedua kakinya yang juga tidak menurutinya kini tebuka secara perlahan hingga terlihat dirinya seperti mengangkang.

Dan ketika ia ingin berseru apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah,

"Perkosa aku Chanyeol"

Baekhyun melototkan matanya, merutuki apa yang ia ucapkan. Mengapa yang keluar kalimat laknat itu? Ia pun berbicara kembali,

"Ikat tanganku, kungkung aku dalam kuasamu" Sungguh Baekhyun ingin menampar mulutnya.

Chanyeol pun menyeringai.

.

-LITD-

.

Di sebuah kamar yang luas dengan penerangan yang cukup dengan satu lampu tidur yang menyala dan semua tirai yang tertutup itu, nampak dua manusia yang masih bergelung hangat dibalik selimut yang tebal dengan keadaan telanjang.

Sang lelaki yang terbangun terlebih dahulu, menyibak selimut itu dan berjalan mengambil boxernya yang berada dilantai, memakainya dan berjalan menuju dapur di apartementnya, sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya ia tersenyum melihat wanitanya tertidur pada kasur yang berantakan bekas aktivitas mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

Berjalan dengan gontai. Membuat beberapa daging goreng untuk mengisi perut mereka, menuangkan air mineral dan coklat hangat sebagai minuman, membuat telur dengan bentul lingakaran yang sempurna. Membuat aroma yang begitu lezat.

Sang wanita pun terbangun dengan aroma lezat itu. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya. Menguap sebentar sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya, melihat keselilingnya dan ketika ia ingin beranjak dari kasur, ia merintih kesakitan mengetahui daerah kewanitaannya yang terasa perih setelah digenjot habis-habisan.

"Dasar si idiot itu. Aisshhh perih sekali" Keluhnya sembari menggunakan selimut untuk membungkusnya mencari pakaian yang layak ia gunakan tuk sementara.

Dengan terpaksa ia bangkit dari kasur berjalan menghampiri kemeja putih kebesaran milik kekasihnya, memakainya dan segera keluar menuju keberadaan sang kekasih yang membuatnya setengah mati untuk berjalan. Ingin sekali ia memukul kepala kekasihnya, ia ingat sebelum melakukannya kekasih idiotnya itu telah berjanji akan bermain secara lembut, tapi apa? Ia harus begonta-ganti gaya dengan sebuah benda tak bertulang atau dengan nama samaran penis itu yang terus membobolnya secara kasar.

Sang wanita melihat lelakinya sedang menata cantik meja makan, ia pun tersenyum dan secara diam-diam menghampiri lelakinya. Sang lelaki yang sedang memegang lap itupun terkejut mengetahui sepasang lengan telah melingkar indah di pinggangnya.

"Ah!" Seru sang lelaki kaget dan wanitanya hanya bisa terkekeh manis.

"Sudah bangun hm? Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika vagina ku tak terasa perih" Ketus sang wanita yang masih dengan memeluk lelakinya manja.

"Aigoo, kau sedang menyindirku eoh? Kau ingin kumakan rupanya"

"Aishh, apa pikiranmu hanya itu eoh? Kalau aku menyindir memangnya kenapa? Sudahlah aku mau makan" Ucap wanita itu dan lelakinya pun menuntunnya ke salah satu kursi dan mereka pun memakan makanan yang telah tersaji disana.

"Sayang?" Panggil sang lelaki.

"Hm"

"Cintaku?"

"Hm"

"Kyungsooku sayang?"

"Apa idiot?!"

"Eih kau menghinaku" Ucap Jongin selaku kekasih Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan. Sekarang bawa piringmu dan biarkan aku mencucinya." Yang langsung dipatuhi oleh kekasihnya.

Jongin pun memandang punggung Kyungso yang sedang mencuci piring kotor mereka. Ah ngomong-ngomong soal Kyungsoo, ia jadi teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan wanita itu, wanita yang tak sengaja membakar jasnya pada kantor temannya, atau bisa dikatakan kantor Park Chanyeol.

Bicara tentang Park Chanyeol. Apa selama ini ia benar untuk membantunya? Atau selama ini ia membuat suatu hal yang buruk untuk wanita yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu? Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa dikarenakan Chanyeol tak pernah memberitahunya rencana yang ia miliki. Ia hanya menyuruhnya melakukan ini dan itu.

Jongin pun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo yang menyadari sesuatu yang aneh pada keaksihnya itu pun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ada apa hm? Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir apa yang akan Chanyeol hyung pada Baekhyun"

"Aku pun tak tahu Jongin, aku hanya berdoa semoga saja Baekhyun tidak masuk perangkap Chanyeol walaupun ia sudah berada didalam permainan Chanyeol"

"Hah... dan sampai kapan kita akan memalsukan identitas kita ini?! Aku bosan jadi anak sekolahan, aku tak ingin mengerjakan pr lagi, aku ingin kembali ke kantor Kyung" Adu Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar nada memelas itu.

"Bersabarlah, ini seperti kita yang kembali ke masa sekolah dan bukankah memalsukan data seolah-olah kita ini masih anak sekolah merupakan hal yang keren?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyum namun Jongin hanya bisa meremas-remas payudara Kyungsoo dengan muka yang bergairah, ia sudah tak pedulikan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah aku tak peduli. Sekarang aku ingin jatahku" Setelah berucap demikian, Jongin langsung membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo dan melumat bibir hati itu dengan dalam seolah bibir akan hilang jika ia tak melumatnya.

"Hmmmfphh.." Desahan Kyungsoo memenuhi ruangan bercat putih-hijau itu.

Jongin masih mencium bibir Kyungsoo, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia pakai untuk meremas salah satu payudara sang kekasih dan tangan kirinya sibuk melepaskan kancing kemeja yang dipakai Kyungsoo saat ini. Hingga tubuh Kyungsoo saat ini telah telanjang bulat, Jongin pun mengangkat tubuh sang kekasih dengan Kyungsoo yang seperti koala dengan kakinya yang melilit pinggang Jongin.

Mengeser segala macam benda yang berada di meja itu membuat Kyungsoo dengan nyaman duduk disana dengan mereka yang masih melumat bibir atau berperang lidah itu. Jongin melepaskan ciuman itu dan Kyungsso menatapnya sinis, ia belum selesai. Jongin pun memberi kecupan pada sepasang mata itu dan dengan cepat menurunkan boxernya hingga ia pun telanjang tanpa sehelai benang di tubuhnya.

Ia melesakkan kepalanya pada payudara padat itu menyatukannya dengan tangnnya dan menjilatinya dengan rakus, mengecup putting yang sudah menegang itu, meremasnya pelan menjilatinya bak es krim yang meleleh dengan pola atas ke bawah dan sebaliknya.

Ia menjilat turun menuju kwanitaan sang kekasih yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk mendesah dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Menjilati kewanitaan yang sudah basah itu, menggigitnya gemas dan meniupnya membuat getaran aneh untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ahh... Jonghh..sshh..innhh.." Desah Kyungsoo.

"Sebut namaku sayang"

"Jonginhh.. akhh" Jongin pun menidurkan Kyungsoo dan membuat kedua kakinya berada di bahunya yang membuat vagina terlihat dengan jelas.

Dengan pelan ia gosokan ujung penisnya dengan kewanitaan sang kekasih menimbulkan efek yang begitu panas dan dalam sekali hentakan ia memasukan penis besarnya menuju rumahnya yang hangat, keduanya mendesah merasakan penyatuan mereka.

PLOP PLOP PLOP

Bunyi persatuan mereka terdengar, Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan cairannya kembali, sedangkan Jongin ia masih sibuk memompa penisnya, hingga beberapa tusukan ia pun mengeluarkan cairan hangatnya hingga membuat Kyungsoo merasa penuh. Keduanya mendesah hebat dengan akhir mereka yang berpelukan. Jongin pun membawa tubuh mungil kekasihnya kedalam gendongannya dan membawanya menuju kamar yang belum rapi itu.

.

-LITD-

.

Tangannya telah terikat sempurna dibelakang tubuhnya, dengan posisi menunging ia menghisap sebuah benda tak bertulang itu ditambah lagi kewanitaannya yang masih bergetar akan vibrator yang bersarang disana.

Suara desahan keluar dari bibir tebal sang lelaki, ia merasa senang akan Baekhyun yang tunduk kepada perintahnya, oleh karenanya ia memegang rambut panjang Baekhyun untuk tidak mengganggunya pada pekerjaan mengoral penisnya saat ini.

"Akh... Cukup, sekarang berbaringlah dilantai" Perintah Chanyeol yang langsung dipatuhi Baekhyun yang telah terhipnotis oleh gairahnya.

Chanyeol merangkak menindih Baekhyun yang saat ini berada dibawahnya. Mengecup Belahan payudara putih itu, menjilati tubuh yang sudah telanjang bulat itu dengan sensual membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk mendesah keras, ingin sekali Baekhyun menjabaki rambut Chanyeol namun apadaya tangannya terikat dibelakang tubuhnya.

Vibrator itu masih setia bergetar dalam vaginanya, Chanyeol memencet tombol remotenya menurunkan getarannya menjadi pelan yang membuat Baekhyun merasa ingin meledak. Chanyeol yang dengan brengseknya memainkan puting payudara Baekhyun yang sudah menegang, menjilatnya dan sesekali menekannya tak lupa mencubit dan menggigit gemas dengan tangan yang lain bermain dengan vagina Baekhyun.

Setelah puas, ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menungging dan tak lupa melepaskan ikatan tangannya. Mengambil ikat pinggangnya yang sebelumnya menjadi pengikat tangan Baekhyun, menggunakan ikat pinggang itu untuk mengelus keindahan kulit punggung Baekhyun hingga tangannya meremas kedua pantat padat itu dengan sesekali menamparnya.

PLAK

Pukulan itu terdengar, dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum puas melihat pantat Baekhyun yang kemerahan akan pukulan ikat pinggangnya, ia memukul kembali pantat halus yang sudah kemerahan itu.

"Akhh..." Baekhyun meringis perih namun tubuhnya seperti meminta lebih.

"Kau menyukainya hm?"

"Ah..Channhh... Kumohon"

"Kau menginginkan apa hm? katakan sayang"

"Pukul aku lagi, akh... kasari ak-" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh pukulan itu lagi.

Chanyeol pun sudah menjadi tak sabaran, dengan cepat mempoposisikan penis tegaknya pada lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun, menggesekannya dan dalam sekali hentakan memasukan batang panjang dan besar itu yang langsung memenuhi Baekhyun dan tak lupa desahan nikmat itu keluar dari bibirnya.

Tak menunggu lama ia dengan kasar memaju-mundurkan penisnya, merasakan remasan ketat yang diberikan Baekhyun dengan desahan Baekhyun yang membuatnya semangat.

"Ahhh...shhh...ohh... Channhh.."

"Akh..Baekhhh"

PLOP PLOP PLOP PLOP

Suara penyatuan dan desahan mereka terdengar jelas, oh jangan lupa Chanyeol masih menyalakan vibrator itu yang membuat sensasi sex mereka berbeda. Hingga Baekhyun meneriaki namanya dan tak lama setelah itupun Chanyeol meneriaki nama Baekhyun yang tak akan terdengar oleh orang lain.

Hingga perintah Chanyeol terdengar kembali,

"Ke Kolam Renang Sekarang" Ucap Chanyeol memberi perintah.

.

.

-LITD-

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BACOT TIME : FIRST Bomi mau ngucapin Rest In Peace JongHyun from SHINee, hingga sekarang Bomi belum bisa nyangka dan terima akan hal ini oppa T.T masih jelas banget kemarin pagi Bomi masih dengerin lagu kamu yang End of a day itu lagu kaporit gue dan pas sore liat twiter aku masih kira itu Hoax eh pas SM ngasih konfirmasi aku shock banget T.T**

 **Dan akhirnya kemarin ketunda untuk update chapter satu ini, harusnya kemaren tapi sebagai bentuk hormat jadi yah.. begitu...**

 **oke jangan terlalu lama bersedih, nah.. gimana sama ini epep aja dah? hehe itu enaena ChanBaek kepotong ya? maapkeun atuh trus yang nanya kapan ada BDSM nya, jawabannya nanti pas Baekhyun kerumah Ceye** _*its spoiler OMG_-_ **INI ADALAH CHAP TERPANJANG DEH DARI 1-6 GAESS DENGAN WORD 2.6K**

 **oke gamau banyak cuap-cuap** _*padahal udah banyak_-_ **mau bilang makasih banyak yang udah review, fav and follow tanpa kalian aku bukan siapa-siapa** _*apaan lagi ini_-_

 **BIG THANKS^^**

 **Anhwa94 ; Marcella Hwang ; KookieCookies97 ; astrimustika29 ; melfanfan ; chanbaek1597 ; chanbaekhunlove ; guest(rizkaa) ; babymaghfiroh ; MeAsCBHS ; LordLoey ; ; ; guest(alietha) ; guest(parkobynxo) ; guest ; ; veraparkhyun ;guest(devil) ; ChanBaekhiun ; BaekHill ; danactebh ; selepy ; 94 ; guest(pia noona) ; park yeolna.**

 **CHANBAEK IS REAL, OK?**

 **-BOMIPARK6104-**


	8. Chapter 07

_2018.01.27_

 _Spoiler dah biar pada enggak penasaran banget, kalian baca prolog dulu, perhatikan tiap kalimatnya/? lalu klo udah coba baca lebih teliti pada chap 5, 6 dan ini yang ke tujuh, biar cepet pada ngerti, heheheheh_

 _ **Q &A**_

 _Q : Bukannya maid itu untuk perempuan ya?_

 _ **a : Iya emang sih, tapi terimakasih deh udah dikasih tau, jadi bomi mutusin buat ganti kata maid dengan butler tapi chap sebelumnya akan digantinya secara perlahannya^^**_

 _Q : Kakak laki-laki apa perempuan?_

 _ **a : suka-suka aja deh mau nganggep aku apa wkwkwkwkw, tp yang penting aku manusia :v btw, hayo tebak Bomi cowo apa cewe /lha malah nanya_-/ ? inget ya nama bomi cuman nama author aja /apasih/**_

 _Q : kalung itu pengaruhi Baekhyun yak?_

 _ **a : terjawab disini mungkin.**_

 _Q : Gk tega Baekhyun di kasarin_

 _ **a : gk bakal terlalu kasar kok cuman... hehehehe**_

 _ **Makasih yang udah kasih saran^^ dan kritikkan^^**_

 **IG : cb thatsme (spasi ganti titik) kuy follow di polbek kok di dm aja ocee? biar makin nempel(?) pertemanan kite.**

 _ **SELAMAT MEMECAHKAN^^**_

 _._

 _._

 **BOMIPARK6104**

 _PRESENT._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _ **LOVE**_ **is the** _ **DEVIL**_

 **Chap 7**

' _ **This Time'**_

 **ChanBaek and OC**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **JANGAN LUPA BACA A/N DIBAWAH YA^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback On.**

Pagi nan cerah dengan suhu menyejukan hati. Burung-burung berkicauan pada keramaian angin. Chanyeol pun terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, membuka selimut tebal itu dan berjalan menuju cermin persegi yang terpajang pada salah satu dinding kamarnya.

Menunjukan senyum indahnya dan bergegas membersihkan tubuhnya. Membuka pajamanya, menyalakan showernya dan menyabuni dirinya, ia pun tak lupa tuk beronani terlebih dahulu, menuntaskan hasratnya yang belum selesai.

"Akhh" Desahan pun keluar, Chanyeol yang sedang mengurut, meremas, menggelitik penis besarnya dengan membayangkan seorang perempuan yang sedang mengangkang dengan tangan yangterikat.

Memejamkan matanya, membayangkan penis besarnya sedang diremas oleh dinding vagina Baekhyun, merasa sebentar lagi puncaknya ia pun segera mempercepat gerakan tangannya itu. Hingga cairan putih yang kenyal itu pun keluar mengenai tangan dan dinding kamar mandinya.

Chanyeol pun bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya dan berganti baju tuk menjadi butler tampan pribadi nona mudanya. Menyisir rambutnya keatas memperlihatkan jidatnya yang sempurna. Ia siap bertemu pujaan hatinya hari ini.

Melihat foto kebersamaan mereka dahulu, dan tiba-tiba teringat hal yang begitu menyakitkan yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

 **Flashback off.**

-LITD-

"Ke kolam renang sekarang" Merupakan kalimat perintah yang dengan mudahnya Baekhyun menurutinya. Wanita yang mungil itu pun turun menuju kolam renangnya dengan kedalaman yang masih dikatakan dangkal itu dengan diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Dengan keadaan telanjang bulat, mereka berdua memasuki daerah yang sedikit dalam hingga mengenai puncuk payudara Baekhyun yang membuat wanita itu mendesah dengan gairah yang tinggi, Chanyeol pun dengan inisiatif membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongan koalanya.

"Ehmmm.."desah Baekhyun saat payudaranya yang sensitif itu bersentuhan dengan dada bidang yang seksi milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun dengan seenak jidatnya mempermainkan tubuh sang nona muda, meremas kedua bongkahan pantat Baekhyun yang begitu kenyal hingga Baekhyun dibuat mendesah kenikmatan, ia mengecup leher jenjang Baekhyun, dan dengan cekatan ia menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk melepas ikatan tali yang berada di pegelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu juga membawa mereka berdua menuju dinding kolam renang, Chanyeol menggunakan salah satu tangannya lagi untuk mengambil sebuah benda kecil yang masih bersarang di dalam vagina Baekhyun, yaitu sebuah vibrator.

Tenang saja, vibrator itu tidak akan rusak terkena air karena Chanyeol sudah membayar mahal untuk barang kecil ini yang berbentuk lonjong dengan dilapisi tonjolan-tonjolan kecil berbentuk bulat, dan salah satu kelebihannya adalah getaran yang dihasilkannya begitu luar biasa dan juga orang yang memakainya kemungkinan besar tidak dapat mengambilnya sendiri, atau dengan kata lain Baekhyun tidak akan bisa mencabut vibrator mungil itu jika tidak ada yang membantunya dengan mengambilnya dengan tangan orang lain.

Keren bukan?

Atau terdengar gila?

Itulah Chanyeol.

Kembali lagi dalam suasana panas yang sedang terjadi, Baekhyun yang dikarenakan terkena hipnotis oleh Chanyeol yang sedang menjilat tubuhnya itu sedang mengerang pasrah dan semakin mencengkram pundak sang lelaki.

Ia ingin dimasuki sekarang.

Ia ingin dikasari sekarang.

Ia ingin kepuasan sekarang.

Dan masih banyak keinginnan Baekhyun saat ini, ia sudah dikalahkan oleh gairah. Nafsu yang sudah diubun-ubun ini menyiksanya, oleh karena itu, ia mencari penis besar yang sudah berdiri tegak itu dan langsung dimasukan pada vaginanya yang licin.

Penyatuan dengan sensasi baru ini membuat keduanya merasa ingin meledak saat ini. Terdengarlah suara desahan dan geraman dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dengan cepatnya tempo tusukan itu membuat genangan air di kolam renang yang pada awalnya tenang menjadi memiliki ombak.

"Akhh..." Desah Baekhyun yang tidak kuat menahan kenikmatan yang berasal dari bagian privasinya dengan ditambah sepasang tangan yang saat ini sudah menangkup kedua belahan payudaranya, meremasnya, memijatnya dengan pelan, dan memelintirya begitu nikmat.

Leher jenjang Baekhyun, Chanyeol jilat dan mengigitnya gemas hingga menimbulkan bercak merah disana, bunyi persatuan tubuh terhanyutkan oleh suara air yang teciprat kemana-mana. Baekhyun yang merasa akan mengeluarkan orgasmenya yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya itupun mengetatkan lubang vaginanya, membuat Chanyeol mendesah merasakan pijatan yang lebih kuat atas dinding-dinding vagina Baekhyun.

"Ehmmm..."

"Akhh..."

"Fashh...ahhh...fas-faster..."

"Chanhhhh.. ahhh" Desah Baekhyun yang menurut Chanyeol seperti lagu yang membangkitkan gairahnya berlipat-lipat.

Hingga Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairan kental itu, Chanyeol pun segera mempercepat genjotannya memegang pinggang Baekhyun, dan berselang beberapa menit lelaki yang menjabat sebagai butler itu mengeluarkan semen hangatnya didalam vagina Baekhyun.

"Hah..." Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan penisnya dan menggendong tubuh telanjang nona mudanya menuju kamarnya, dan sebelum ia keluar dari kamar sang nona muda, ia pun bergumam dengan pelan,

"Semoga kau mengenalku dengan cepat Baek,"

-LITD-

"Kyungie...?" Panggil seorang lelaki yang bernama Jongin itu dengan nada manja.

1 detik

2 detik

5 menit

Oh ayolah Jongin sudah menunggu lama panggilannya tuk dibalas oleh sang kekasih yang jaraknya 10 kaki dari dirinya yang sedang duduk di meja makan dengan Kyungsoo yang dengan santai sedang mengaduk-aduk makanan didalam panci.

"Kyung..." diabaikan begitu saja.

"Kyungiieee" Masih diabaikan

"Kyungie sayang" Terlalu diabaikan.

"Kyungieku.." tak dianggap sedikit pun, hingga

.

.

"Apa?!" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan ketus dan Jongin yang seketika mati kutu stelah ditatapp dengan sinis.

"A..Ah itu lho, aku memangilmu Kyung" Jawab Jongin dengan terbata-bata dan setelahnya Kyungsoo pun membawa makanan yang sudah jadi menuju meja makan.

"Makanlah" Ujar Kyungsoo yang seketika bernada ramah.

"Makasih sayang"

"Hmmm" jawab Kyungsoo,

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu sesuatu tidak tentang kisah Chanyeol mungkin?" Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm...sebentar" Jongin dengan pose memikirnya yang terlihat seperti orang dungu dimata Kyungsoo, bagaiman tidak ia mengingat sesuatu dengan mulut yang terbuka dan jarinya memencet dahinya.

"Ah.. aku sedikit mengingatnya" Sahut Jongin dengan mata berbinarnya, dan Kyungsoo pun langsung menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Jadi..." Jongin pun memulai cerita yang ia ingat tentang Chanyeol,

 **Flashback on.**

 _Suatu pagi yang cerah, dikediaman keluarga Park ini, terdapat Chanyeol kecil yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilannya dengan Nyonya Park yang sedang menata meja makan, dan Tuan Park yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya bersama cairan-cairan berbahan kimia itu._

 _Bel rumah yang berlantai tiga itu pun berbunyi._

 _Ting Tong_

" _Ma? Ada tamu!" Panggil Chanyeol kecil yang berlari menuju ibunya yang sedang menuangkan air minum,_

" _Ah, siapa ya? Kalau begitu kau panggilkan ayah ya nak" Pinta sang Nyonya Park pada anak tercintanya yang langsung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya._

" _Ayah!" Panggil Chanyeol sembari membuka pintu putih itu._

" _Ah, kau mengaggetkanku, ada apa nak?"_

" _Ada tamu yah, dan ibu menyuruhku memanggil ayah"_

" _Baiklah, ayo kita sambut tamu itu"_

 _Langkah ayah dan anak itu semakin dekat dengan ruang tamu, hingga satu belokan lagi yang terhalang tembok itu terdengar suara yang sangat familiar bagi tuan Park itu._

" _Ah, nyona bisa saja" suara yang cukup berat itu memberhentikan langkah tuan park dan ia langsung membalikan tubuhnya tuk berhadapan pada anaknya yang menatapinya bingung,_

" _Ada apa yah?" tanya Chanyeol kecil._

" _Cepat kau kekamarmu nak, jangan memperlihatkan dirimu nak, dan ayah mohon jangan tanya apapun pada ayah saat ini" Chanyeol kecil pun langsung menurut dan berbalik badan, ayah Chanyeol pun keluar dengan tangan yang sudah dingin, ia menahan kegugupannya._

" _Oh, hai tuan Park, oh atau harus kupanggil Profesor Park mungkin?" Diakhiri dengan kekehannya yang terlihat menyeramkan itu._

 _Tuan Park pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan duduk disamping istrinya yang langsung memegang tangannya, memberi kekuatan pada sang suami._

" _Jadi ada perlu apa Tuan Byun?" tanya Park Kangta itu,_

" _Seperti biasa, aku ingin kalian membuat hal yang menakjubkan kembali untukku dan ingat jangan memberi tahukan hal ini pada siapapun termasuk istriku dan anakku," Ucap Tuan Byun itu yang langsung memberikan selembar kertas yang berisi tulisan apa yang dia minta._

 _Sepasang suami-istri itu langsung membaca surat itu dan mereka terkejut akan hal yang diinginkan tuan byun ini,_

 _Sebuah alat hipnotis untuk wanita?_

-TBC-

A/n : cieee nunggu lama yak? hehe maafken atuh, Bomi kira bakal banyak waktu luang namun ternyata makn sibuk dan membuat kantung mata akan tugas sekolah T.T tapi keknya ini epep bakal slowdeh karena Bomi akan menghadapi siksaan kelas akhir, yup UNBK /tidakkkk/ doakan Bomi yah... supaya bisa... menghadapi ini wkwkwkwk... oke btw spoiler nih _chap depan flashback Chanyeol rata-rata dan pertemuannya dengan baekkie dan Jongin dan Kyungsooo akan diperjelas hehehe_

.

.

Btw, makasih banyak yang udah repot-repot ngirim PM lah, Dm di IG lah nanyain lanjutan ini epep lah, gak jelas lah, dan nanyain kapan ChanBaek naena :v okeoeke Bomi balas kok dan yang minta follback juga udah kan?

yaudah THANKS JUGA PADA KALIAN SEMUA YANG MASIH SETIA AMA INI EPEP YANG ABSURD DAN GK JELAS INI acu terhura /tebar bunga/

thanksss maaf belum bisa nyebutin nama kalian, lagi buru-buru sebelum ketahuan wkwkwkw

 **IG : cb thatsme (spasi ganti titik)**

=BOMIPARK6104=


	9. Chapter 08

_2018.05.10_

 _Spoiler dah biar pada enggak penasaran banget, kalian baca prolog dulu, perhatikan tiap kalimatnya/?_

 _ **Q &A**_

 _Bomi sedikit ngerasa giman gitu, emangnya salah ya kalau masih smp kagk boleh nulis kek gini?TT bukannya baper cuman pen nanya aja heheheh_

 _Q : Apa Chanyeol berubah kek gitu gegara keluarga Baekhyun?_

 _ **a : Ada jawabannya disini heheh**_

 _Q : Chanyeol suka sama Baekhyun_

 _ **a : yaiyalah wkwkwk,**_

 _Q : Kapan apdetnya?_

 _ **a : Nah ini yang pen Bomi nanya ke kalian semua, kira-kira LITD bagusnya apdet kapan nih?**_

 _ **Makasih yang udah kasih saran^^ dan kritikkan^^**_

 **IG : cb thatsme (spasi ganti titik) kuy follow di polbek kok di dm aja ocee? biar makin nempel(?) pertemanan kite.**

 _ **SELAMAT MEMECAHKAN^^**_

 _._

 _._

 **BOMIPARK6104**

 _PRESENT._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _ **LOVE**_ **is the** _ **DEVIL**_

 **Chap 8**

' _ **Chanyeol's Life'**_

 **ChanBaek and OC**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **JANGAN LUPA BACA A/N DIBAWAH YA^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK ON.**

 _Sebuah alat hipnotis untuk wanita?_

 _Terdengar aneh, oleh karena itu sepasang suami-isteri itu menatap Tuan Byun dengan tatapan penasaran. Pasalnya untuk pertama kalinya mereka merasa kebingungan akan permintaan Tuan Byun -selaku pelanggan mereka- yang suka pemaksa._

" _Apa maksudnya ini tuan Byun?"tanya tuan Park -ayah Chanyeol-._

 _Tuan Byun tersenyum lalu terkekeh, ia pun segera mengeluarkan iPhone terbarunya, membuka gallery dan menunjukan sebuah foto yang menunjukan wanita asing dengan balutan baju yang ketat._

" _Kalian mengerti kan?" Tanya Tuan Byun, sepasang suami-istri hanya bisa melongo dibuatnya._

" _Ta-tapi...begini tuan, kami ini hanya seorang ilmuan yang hanya bekerja dengan bahan-bahan kimia. Sangat tidak mungkin kami membuat hal seperti itu". Jelas tuan Park._

" _Jadi.. kalian tidak akan menurutiku ya? kalian tau kan aku memiliki rahasia besar kalian?"_

" _seperti itu tuan, hanya saja ini terlalu berat bagi kami" Nyonya Park pun angkat bicara, mengetahui rahasia mereka akan dibongkar dengan singkatnya oleh tuan Byun._

" _Aku tidak ingin tahu akan hal itu dan tidak peduli, sekarang semua pilihan ada ditangan kalian" Ancam tuan Byun,_

" _Ingat, aku ini pelanggan kalian lho, lagipula ini bukan kedua kalinya kan aku meminta hal seperti ini?" lanjutnya dengan sedikit senyum yang membuat sepasang suami-isteri dihadapannya merasa gemetar menahan takut._

" _B-baiklah akan kami coba" ucap Nyonya Park yang akhirnya berbicara._

" _Bagus. Kalau begitu aku pamit, kutunggu kabar kalian dua minggu lagi" ucap tuan Byun seraya pergi dari rumah itu. setelah pria itu menghilang, tuan Park beranjak dari sofa menuju ruang makan yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu._

" _Aku bisa gila!"_

" _Kenapa kita mau melayani pria gila itu?!" teriak tuan Park dengan kedua tangannya yang menarik rambutnya._

" _Sudah-sudah, sekarang kita pikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membuat alat sialan itu dan setelah kita memberikannya pada si Byun itu, kita harus pergi dari sini. Sebelum rahasia kita terbongkar dan aku tak ingin Chanyeol mengetahui ini" dan setelahnya, tuan Park pun dibawa menuju kehangatan pelukkan dari sang isteri._

" _Baiklah, ayo keruangan"_

 _Tak ada yang menyadari, tak ada yang mendengar apapun, tak ada yang mencurigai apapun bahwa Chanyeol kecil masih ada disana, ditempat yang sama, tempat yang hanya tertutup tembok sebagai penghalangnya. Ia mendengar semuanya dengan jelas tanpa terkecuali._

' _Apa yang dimaksud oleh paman Byun?' Batinnya berucap._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari berganti hari, siang berganti malam, waktu takkan pernah berhenti hingga hari ini adalah hari dimana perjanjian itu akan diselesaikan. Hari dimana tuan Byun akan mengambil barang berharganya dan saat ini pun tuan Park dan isterinya sedang menunggu di ruang tamunya dengan gelisah menanti sang pelanggan. Telapak tangan mereka sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan berharap sang pelanggan tak banyak tanya dan ancaman pastinya, namun mereka tak pernah mengetahuinya sampai detik ini Chanyeol kecil mereka selalu mengamati gerak-gerik mereka._

 _Dalam benak Chanyeol, ia yakin sepenuhnya bahwa ada yang disembunyikan oleh kedua orang tuanya tapi sebelum ia mengetahuinya, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menyingkirkan paman Byun dari kedua orang tuanya dengan segala cara agar paman yang aneh itu tidak akan menemui orang tuanya kembali._

 _Seperti biasa, ia akan selalu berdiri dengan jarak yang dekat namun tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya dan tempat ini adalah tempat dimana ia untuk pertama kalinya mendengar perbincangan orang dewasa itu._

 _Ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi, Chanyeol kecil dengan siap mengintip dari tembok besar itu melihat orang tuanya yang tergesa-gesa berlari menuju pintu rumah dan dengan senyum mereka menyapa paman aneh -panggilan dari Chanyeol- itu._

 _Ia melihatnya dengan jelas, melihat orang tuanya yang mempersilahkan paman aneh itu duduk dan bertanya ingin minum apa, yang dijawab singkat 'kopi', ia melihatnya sang ibu dengan cepat menuju dapur dan sang ayah mengambil alat pesanan paman aneh itu yang berada di ruangan kerjanya tepatnya ada di depan tempat Chanyeol kecil berdiri._

 _Dengan was-was takut ketahuan,Chanyeol kecil berlari dengan pelan menuju meja berbentuk lingkaran yang berada dalam ruang kerja sang ayah yang tertutupi oleh kain putih tebal hingga mengenai lantai. Ia mendengar derap langkah yang semakin mendekat, mencoba tuk menahan nafasnya dengan bantuan tangan kirinya, saat ini ia tepat duduk dilantai yang diatasnya terdapat meja yang berisi alat aneh yang berbentuk bak kalung yang dipesan oleh orang aneh._

 _Poni yang hampir menutupi matanya membuat dirinya nampak seperti anak kecil yang polos nan membutuhkan pertolongan namun tidak jika dilihat dari sifat dan pikirannya, hingga ia mendengar suara berisik yang berada diatasnya dan suara helaan nafas yang kasar yang terdengar putus asa, setelahnya ia tak mendengar suara apapun lagi, ia pun keluar dari meja yang telah menutupinya dan segera berlari kecil lagi untuk menuju tempat persembunyiaannya._

 _Sesampainya disana, Chanyeol kecil melihat paman aneh itu sedang melihat kalung hasil buatan orang tuanya dengan tatapan puas. Ayah Chanyeol pun segera memberikan petunjuk pengguna alat itu,_

" _Tuan tidak perlu repot untuk menyalakan alat ini, yang pertama hanya perlu setetes darah di kedua kalung ini dan darah itu haruslah darah sipemilik" ujar ayah Chanyeol hingga sang isteri datang membawa minuman tuk mereka bertiga."Lalu bagaimana, jika setelah aku memakainya ada orang lain yang menetesi darahnya di kalung ini?" Tanya Tuan Byun._

" _Maka kepemilikkan kalung ini pun akan berubah tuan." jelas ayah Chanyeol yang tampak gugup. "Baiklah akan aku coba untuk dua minggu ini, jika kalung ini tak berfungsi... kalian taukan akibatnya?" tanya tuan Byun dengan seringai menyeramkannya._

" _Baiklah, tak usah basa-basi sekarang cepat tetesi darah ku disini!" ayah chanyeol pun segera mengambil jarum tajamnya yang berada di kantung jas putihnya dan menusuk dengan pelan jari telunjuk tuan Byun yang setelahnya keluarlah cairan kental berwarna merah itu yang jatuh menuju kalung itu._

 _Tiba-tiba saja, warna kalung bening itu berubah menjadi merah dan terdapat warna putih yang bertuliskan nama tuan Byun, Kedua orang tua Chanyeol tersenyum senang akan keberhasilan pekerjaannya._

" _Sekarang tuan sudah bisa memasangkannya pada seseorang"_

" _Bagus kalau begitu aku pergi dan sudah kukirim jatah kalian ke rekeningmu" ucap Tuan Byun sembari berjalan keluar rumah,_

" _Terima kasih tuan" Ucap orang tua Chanyeol bersamaan dan membungkuk untuk tuan Byun yang telah melaju dengan mobil mewah, dibalik itu Chanyeol kecil dengan muka datarnya berkata, "Darah ya?"_

 _ **Flashback off**_

-LITD-

"Tunggu...bagaimana kau tau hingga sedetail itu tentang kehidupan Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang saat ini berada dipangkuan Jongin.

"Rahasia sayang" Kecupan demi kecupan tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo mabuk terbuai hingga tak menyadari tangan kekasihnya sudah merayap masuk dan menyentuh dengan nakal perut rata nan halusnya.

"Ishh... kau ini jangan lakukan disini" Kyungsoo pun bangkit dan pergi menuju kamar mereka berdua, "Sudah nakal ya?" Jongin tersenyum dan segera bangkit menuju kamar dan melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka dengan mengecup, menjilat, mendesah dalam kepuasan hingga pagi menjelang.

-LITD-

Pagi pun datang dan bel sekolah saat ini telah dibunyikan, seluruh murid segera bergegas menuju kelas masing-masing, tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang saat ini dengan santai berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada diujung lorong hingga,

"Byun Baek!" panggil seseorang, merasa dirinya dipanggil Baekhun melihat kearah sekelilingnya dan menemukan teman satu ekskulnya, ia bernama Hyuna.

"Oh, hai Hyuna ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun, "Ini" ucap Hyuna sembari mengeluarkan suatu kertas yang cukup tebal dan sebuah kotak yang diluarnya dihias hingga cantik. "Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini undangan dari tanteku untuk acara pembukaan perusahaan kosmetiknya dan ini kau harus menggunakannya pada saat acara nanti, jadi kau harus datang ya! Awas saja!" Hyuna pun segera pergi menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terus mengangguk.

"Baekhyun? Kau sedang apa? Tak ingin masuk kelas?" tanya guru ajarnya dihadapan Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum dan pergi menuju kelas.

.

.

.

 _Oh Baekhyun kau akan mendapatkan kejutan jika mendatangi acara itu._

.

-LITD-

.

-TBC-

A/n : yah maap kalau pendek lenganku lagi sakit, makasih yang masih setia nunggu epep abal ini wkwkwkwkwkw. Oh ya aku ada epep baru yang kubuat rated T tujuannya biar pas bulan puasa ku apdet yang itu terus, ini kgk bisa diapdet karena yunow lah...

Follow IG ku juga dong ada beberapa epep oneshoot chanbaek disana heheh


	10. Chapter 09

_2018.06.18_

 _Spoiler dah biar pada enggak penasaran banget, kalian baca prolog dulu, perhatikan tiap kalimatnya/?_

 _ **Makasih yang udah kasih saran^^ dan kritikkan^^**_

 **IG : cb thatsme (spasi ganti titik) ada epep oneshoooot disana.**

 _ **SELAMAT MEMECAHKAN^^**_

 _._

 _._

 **BOMIPARK6104**

 _PRESENT._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _ **LOVE**_ **is the** _ **DEVIL**_

 **Chap 9**

' _ **LOVE scenario'**_

 **ChanBaek and OC**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **JANGAN LUPA BACA A/N DIBAWAH YA^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Petang telah tiba, matahari dengan perlahan bersembunyi dari bumi. Memberi kesempatan pada bintang dan bulan untuk menemani malam yang gelap. Namun, disebuah ruangan yang yang besar dengan beberapa orang di dalamnya, tedapat satu perempuan muda yang begitu menawan dan tidak ketinggalan ada kesan seksi di dalam pakaian itu, dengan menggunakan dress berwarna hitam ketat pada bagaian atas dan sedikit lebar pada bagian bawah yang hanya sampai di tiga sentimeter diatas lutut itu. Ditambah dengan aksesoris perhiasan menambah kesan mewah pada Baekhyun, nona muda yang sedang duduk manis itu.

Para pelayan yang lain tengah sibuk memilih sepatu, parfum, bahkan alat make up yang akan Baekhyun pakai. Ini semua berkat hadiah yang Hyuna beri, ia memberikan salah satu Lipstick terbaru yang begitu mewah pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun bahkan baru mengetahui bahwa pemilik merek terkenal ini adalah tantenya Hyuna, sungguh mengenaskan. Namun dibalik hal itu ia senang, karena tidak perlu membeli lipstick lagi, Perempuan sekali.

"Nona?"

Baekhyun menoleh mencari suara pelayannya yang memanggilnya, "Ada apa?" jawabnya.

"Nona akan segera dirias, jadi silahkan nona bisa duduk di tempat rias sekarang" ucap lembut seorang pelayan yang terlihat sudah memasuki kepala empat itu.

"Baiklah,"

Baekhyun pun beranjak dari sofa berbulunya dan berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang memiliki cermin berukuran sedang itu dengan alat-alat make up diatas meja, ia duduk lalu membetulkan rambutnya yang masih terlihat cukup berantakan. Sang perias akhirnya datang, ia dengan cepat menguncir rambut Bakhyun supaya tidak ada yang menghalangi.

Sebenarnya muka Baekhyun sudah cantik, namun berkesan baby-face hal itulah yang membuatnya tak nyambung dengan konsep dewas ini. Sang perias memulai dengan membersihkan muka Baekhyun, lalu ditaruhnya bb cream dan seterusnya hal-hal yang terlihat natural namun memiliki kesan menawan, hingga pada tahap akhir adalah tahap yang dinantikan oleh Baekhyun, menggunakan lipstick indah itu pada permukaan bibir tipisnya.

Hal itu selesai, lanjut pada rambutnya yang cukup panjang itu. Sepatu dengan tinggi tujuh senti meter adalah hal yang biasa, dan setelah selesai, ia turun menuju lantai bawah menggunakan tangga dirumahnya. Tanpa sadar, ia melihat sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan seseorang yang saat ini ia ingin lihat.

'Itu dia!'

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum sambil berjalan turun menuju Chanyeol, yang terlihat sedang mengikat sebuah boks berukuran sedang dengan pita perak. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun tak dapat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini. Perempuan itu tak dapat melihat senyum indah yang terpatri pada chanyeol yang senang akan hasil buatan pitanya yang sempurna, dan Baekhyun juga tak dapat melihat pergerakan tangan Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah,

mengelus dengan lembut nama _Baekhyun_ pada sudut boks sambil tersenyum layaknya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Chanyeol?" Suara halus itu menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya, ia pun segera berbalik badan dan menatap takjub akan penampilan malaikat di depannya,

Malaikat indah itu sedang menatapnya dengan senyum.

Malaikat cantik itu sedang berjalan menuju dirinya.

Malaikata itu membuat hatinya berdebar terus-menerus, bahkan semakin kencang.

Malaikat itu-

"Chan?" panggil Baekhyun sembari melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Eh.. emm iya nona?" Chanyeol tersadar dari khayalannya yang melihat Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Well, itu mudah dengan ketampanannya yang sudah ada dari lahir, tapi kenyataan yang Baekhyun akan ketahui nanti adalah resikonya.

"Kau sudah siapkan mobilnya?"

"Sudah nona, ingin berangkat sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol penuh perhatian.

"hmmm"

-LITD-

Saat ini hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada dalam mobil, dengan menggunakan mobil bermerek _BMW i8 Coupe_ mereka dapat sampai menuju tempat acara dengan durasi hanya 15 menit, dikarenakan jarak yang sangat jauh. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, hanya bunyi lagu yang berasal dari radio mobil saja yang membuat suasana hening itu terasa berisi.

Hingga ditengah perjalanan mereka, Baekhyun merasa bosan. Sungguh ia bosan! Rasanya ingin sekali ia bercerita panjang lebar walaupun hal itu tidak jelas, ingatnya Baekhyun adalah tipe perempuan yang cerewetnya minta ampun. Chanyeol menyadari akan hal itu, namun ia biarkan, ia merasa gemas melihat Baekhyun yang sedang membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah dan setelahnya ia mengambil kembali lipstick mahal itu dan menaruhnya kembali pada bibir tipisnya.

"Kau sudah cantik kok, tak usah mempertebal lagi." Pergerakan tangan Baekhyun langsung berhenti pada bibirnya, pipinya merona setelah sang butler menggodanya.

Butlernya menggodanya!

Chanyeol menggodanya!

Pipi putih itu seketika berubah menjadi merah merona akan perkataan yang sebenarnya basi itu. Tapi, percayalah Baekhyun menganggap hal itu berbeda, karena yang dirasakannya saat ini bagaikan bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran dalam hatinya. Namun sayang, harga dirinya tetap dijunjung tinggi oleh Baekhyun. Oleh karena itu, ia melanjutkan acara menembalkan lipstick itu dibibirnya dan berkata dengan pedenya,

"Aku tahu kalau aku memang cantik kok." sungguh Baekhyun telah menahan napasnya, karena setelah berucap yang ia dengar adalah kekehan Chanyeol yang berat namun seksi itu.

Seketika sesuatu terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Yup, ia merasakannya lagi. Gelombang aneh itu, sebuah hasrat yang entah bagaimana bisa muncul itu datang menghampirinnya. Jika ditanya bukankah ia telah mengganti kalungnya?

Maka jawabannya adalah, Tidak. Ia tidak menggantinya hanya ia menghiasnya dengan tidak menghilangkan batu berlian itu, entah alasannya kenapa. Tapi saat ini, sungguh ia bingung harus bagaimana. Tak mungkinkan ia dengan tiba-tiba menyuruh Chanyeol melayani nafsunya, walau ia tahu ia pernah berhubungan badan dengan lelaki disampingnya.

Dan itu begitu nikmat! Ia yakin akan candu hal itu.

Baekhyun menoleh kesampingnya yang langsung melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir dengan seksi dan tak memperhatikannya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat mata indah itu, turun lagi menuju hidung mancung yang pernah menghirup aromanya itu, lalu turun kembali pada bibir yang sangat sesuai untuk dikecup, cium, hingga melumat itu.

Astaga, Baekhyun tak kuat!

Namun, ia tak ingin mengalihkan penglihatannya dari pahatan Tuhan yang indah ini. Dadanya yang bidang ditambah dengan perutnya yang terdapat otot-otot yang sempurna itu menambah hasrat Baekhyun tersendiri. Hingga ia pun menjatuhkan penglihatannya pada sebuah gundukan yang tersembunyi pada celana panjang berwarna hitam itu.

'Belum terbangun ternyata' Batinnya berkata, tapi otaknya mengatakan untuk menahan hasrat itu karena sebentar lagi ia akan sampai pada tujuannya, akan tetapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Ia dengan tak sengaja -atau sengaja- menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya.

Yang paling utama tentu bokongnya, entah kenapa tubuhnya seperti sedang menggoda sang butler agar memperhatikannya. Dengan acara _pura-puranya_ , ia menekan kelaminnya dan meremas-remas dadanya, hingga mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

"Eunghh" Chanyeol menengok untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada nona mudanya, dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat sang nona muda begitu terlihat seksi dan terlihat panas itu.

"Nona? ada apa? apa nona baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dan otak Baekhyun yang menjawab dengan anggukan kepala namun tubuhnya yang bekerja masih dengan menggoda tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kita akan menepi terlebih dahulu nona." Chanyeol memberitahukan, padahal tujuan mereka tinggal beberapa meter dari posisi mereka saat ini. Setelah mereka menepi, Chanyeol dengan cepat membuka seatbelt-nya dan memandang Baekhyun,

"Nona kau kenapa?"

"Ahh Chanhh sentuh aku" pinta Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu seksi dimatanya.

'Bekerja ternyata' batin Chanyeol bersorak. Iya, dialah pelakunya kenapa Baekhyun bisa seperti ini. Bagaimana ia dengan pintarnya dengan cepat membuat kalung itu bereaksi kembali dengan datangnya hasrat yang mengebu pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membuka seatbelt yang sepertinya menggagu kegiatan Baekhyun, dan menyentuh lutut Baekhyun yang terus bergerak, seketika saja tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan mata yang tadi terpejam saat ini sedang menatap penuh harap pada Chanyeol.

"ahh Channhh kumohon.." tangan lentik itupun yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan kelaminnya sendiri berpindah menuju sebuah gundukan yang masih lemas itu. Meremas-remas dari luar, memberi rangsangan pada silawan jenis untuk segera mencumbuinya.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol pun terbawa arus dari Baekhyun, ia dengan cepat mengangkat bawahan Baekhyun pada pinggangnya dan menarik kebawah celana dalam yang ternyata berwarna hitam dengan efek transparannya membuat libido Chanyeol semakin naik. Setelah selesai dengan celan itu , tangan kananya yang besar dengan keahliannya membelai lembut memberi rangsangan pada vagina Baekhyun yang halus tanpa bulu itu.

"Akhhh," dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun menegeluarkan suara desahannya. Chanyeol yang merasakan bahwa vagina Baekhyun telah basah oleh cairannya dengan cepat memasukkan jari telunjuknya pada liang kewanitaan Baekhyun dan menambah kembali jari tengahnya. Menggerakan kedua jarinya dalam lubang hangat itu dengan pola layaknya gunting membuat itu semakin melebar.

"Channhhhhh" orgasme pertama Baekhyun akhirnya keluar, tangan yang tadinya sibuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri saat ini berpegangan pada kursi tempat duduknya dengan sangat erat.

Merasa belum puas menggoda sang majikan, Chanyeol mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dan membuka lebar kedua kaki Baekhyun sembari membungkukan tubuhnya. Mengecupi kewanitaan itu, menjilatinya bahkan menghisap semua cairan yang ada disana. Baekhyun mendesah dengan keras, ia pun semakin melebarkan kedua kakinya dan sedikit menaikan kakinya yang sudah menggunakan sepatu tinggi itu.

"AKhhh... Aku tak tahannhhh.." orgasme kedua pun Baekhyun dapatkan dengan sangat mudah. Chanyeol yang semakin terangsang dengan cepat tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk membuka resleting celananya dan menurunkan semua kain hingga hanya terpampang kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Lalu dengan segera membawa Baekhyun pada pangkuannya, ia memukul pantat indah itu dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memasukan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan basah milik Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun yang sudah tak peduli akan lingkungan sekitar itu dengan cepat memasukan kejantanan Chanyeol, ia sedikit menjerit menahan rasa sakit yang datang. Setelah itu Baekhyun mulai menaik-turunkan badanya dengan perlahan akan tetapi Chanyeol terus memukul pantatnya dan menyuruhnya agar melakukannya dengan cepat, maka ia menaikan ritme mengenjot penis besar itu.

PLOP PLOP PLOP

Suara tabrakan anat kelamin itu terdengar jelas didalam mobil mewah itu, dan jika dilihat dari luar mobil itu bergerak teru-menerus. Untung saja saat itu tidak ada polisi yang sedang berjaga, jika ada bisa terkena hukuman mereka saat ini.

"Baekhh.." Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol pun mendapatkan orgasmenya dan mengeluarkan semuanya pada vagina Baekhyun. Bahkan ia yakin bahwa spermanya telah memenuhi rahim wanita itu hingga ada yang keluar. Akhirnya setelah mereka mengambil nafas panjang dan warna berlian yang sudah kembali normal itu, mereka pun bersiap-siap menuju tempat acara.

"Ingat jangan kau mandi setelah acara ini selesai." Sebuah ancaman yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun. Waktu yang seharusnya mereka gunakan untuk jarak yang cukup dekat ini adalah lima belas menit, namun mereka telah menggunakan sebanyak lima puluh lima menit agar sampai pada tempat tujuan.

-LITD-

Ketika mereka sampai disebuah gedung terkenal, mereka disambut oleh beberapa pengawal pada depan pintu. Mereka keluar dengan angun dengan Baekhyun yang menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dikarenakan bagian bawahannya yangmasih terasa nyeri itu.

Ketika memasuki gedung itu, mereka disambut oleh banyaknya orang dengan gaun yang sama mewahnya dimata Baekhyun itu, dan banyak meja dengan makanan yang terus menerus diisi didalam gedung yang begitu luas itu. Oh, yang paling penting adalah ada sebuah panggung yang begitu indah layaknya acara _fashion-show_ yang terletak ditengah gedung dengan lampu-lampu yang terus berganti warna.

"Hei! Baekhyun-ah!" Seru seseorang, Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Hyuna yang sedikt berjalan cepat sambil melambai padanya. Ia pun tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Hyuna ketika wanita itu telah hadir di depannya.

"Aku kira kau tak akan datang, eh... ternyata salah perkiraanku dan kau datang dengan..."

"Aku pasti datang, dan perkenalkan dia Chanyeol, dia-" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh dirinya sendiri, dia bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Aku butler pribadinya nona Baekhyun" Jawab Chanyeol yag melihat keterdiaman Baekhyun.

"Kau Chanyeol? Wahh.. kau tau? kau menjadi terkenal di sekolah kami sejak kau mengantar-jemput Baekhyun, dan kau tampan juga" Ucap Hyuna yang begitu blak-blakkan.

"Terima kasih nona, anda juga begitu cantik dan menawan malam ini" Puji Chanyeol yang sebenarnya Baekhyun tak menyukai kalimat itu, ia hanya ingin Chanyeol memuji dirinya seorang.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja. Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian dengan seseorang, kemana si rakus itu.." Hyuna mencari keseluruh penjuru ruangan dan menemukan seseorang yang ia cari itu sedang memakan beberapa kue disebuah meja.

"Yak, Sehun-ah!" Merasa terpanggil, seseorang yang bernama Sehun itu segera menghampiri Hyuna dan betapa kagetnya Baekhyun dan Sehun saat mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kalem.

"Kenalkan dia Baekhyun dan itu Chanyeol, dia adalah butler pribadinya Baekhyun."

"Hai, aku Sehun" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun memperkenalkan diri mereka kembali,

"Nah, Baek kau tau Sehun ini pemilik Salon dan spa ternama lho.." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat sifat pamernya Hyuna, dan Sehun hanya memberikan muka -ganteng- datarnya.

"Dan juga dia kekasihku" Ucap Hyuna final, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, dan ia pun dengan pura-pura senyum itu dengan berbicara di dalam hatinya,

'Tapi sibrengsek ini pernah meniduriku'

Setelah cukup bercengkrama, seorang pengatur panggung tiba menghampiri Hyuna dan berbisik padanya membuat Hyuna cukup panik dan memarahi dengan pelan karena menganggap mereka tidak profesional.

"Ada apa Hyuna?" Tanya Baekhyun,

"Bagaimana ini kedua model untuk acar ini tidak dapat hadir, dan saat ini aku tak memakai lipstick itu..."

"Tenang biar aku yang menjadi model prianya" Usul Sehun menenangkan kekasihnya,

"Lalu bagaima- Tunggu! Baek?"

"Iya?"

"Kau menggunakan lipstick itu kan?"

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" Baekhyun sungguh takut saat ini.

"Aku pernah memakainya, jadi aku tahu seperti apa warna dan nampaknya. Kumohon untuk menjadi model dalam acara ini" Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang selalu diam itu, dan dengan pikiran kacau ia menerima permohonan itu, namun ada yang menjadi beban baginya,

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Cukup ikuti saja Sehun" jawab Hyuna tanpa beban.

Hanya ikuti Sehun?

-LITD-

.

-TBC-

.

 **Bagaimana sistahhh? heheheh betewe makasih ya yang udah setia sama ini epep SAYANG KALIAN *PELUK-KECUP ATU-ATU* ini THR yang bisa aku kasih wkwkwkwkwk... gimana sama hasil akhir kalian? memuaskan? kalau aku, gimananya...bagus sih tapi kurang suka aja soalnya coba aja... yah coba aja dikit lagi pasti rada naik wkwkwkw namanya manusia kagak pernah puas cuy, BETEWE INI 2.1K untuk cerita sajahhhhh heheh.**

 **SALAM CINTA, HANGAT, SAYANG, MUACH**

 **DARI ACU**

-BOMIPARK6104-


End file.
